Única e Exclusiva
by B. Akki
Summary: Sinopse: Riza Hawkeye sempre quis seguir a carreira militar do pai, e sua chance finalmente havia chegado! No entanto, havia apenas um probleminha: não haviam outra mulheres na Academia! E agora, o que Riza fará em uma Academia Militar, sendo a única mulh
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Sinopse: Riza Hawkeye sempre quis seguir a carreira militar do pai, e sua chance finalmente havia chegado! No entanto, havia apenas um probleminha: não haviam outra mulheres na Academia! E agora, o que Riza fará em uma Academia Militar, sendo a única mulher de lá?_

_ZolfxRiza; RoyxRiza_

_Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence. _

_Deixo ainda agradecimentos especiais ao meu amigo Fonfs! Foi ele quem gentilmente me informou o nome do Kimbly, que eu não lembrava de jeito nenhum! Zolf J. Kimbly... nunca mais vou esquecer! D_

_**Chapter One **_

_Riza se mexeu nervosamente, a cabeça baixa, o rosto vermelho. Ela podia sentir todos aqueles olhares sobre ela, e aquilo a incomodava imensamente. Ao lado dela, estava um homem mais velho, que escrevia na lousa o nome dela. Ela queria morrer naquele instante, sumir e se esconder em algum buraco. No entanto, ela já havia chegado tão longe, não hesitaria justamente agora. Ela respirou fundo e encarou todos aqueles homens, que a partir daquele momento seriam seus colegas na Academia Militar._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Todos estavam sentados a mesa, jantando tranquilamente, quando uma voz se elevou._

_- Quero ir para a Academia Militar. - disse uma voz, um pouco rouca devido a timidez e ao temor. Quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para a figura, olhares surpresos._

_- O que você disse? - o único homem presente falou, justamente o que estava sentado na ponta da mesa. Ele havia ficado supreso por ouvir a voz de sua filha caçula dizendo tal coisa. _

_- Disse que quero ir para a Academia Militar. - ela disse novamente, um pouco mais firme. O homem a fitou longamente, sem saber o que pensar. _

_- Mas, filhinha... a Academia Militar é exclusiva para homens... - uma mulher falou, a que estava sentada do lado direito do homem._

_- Não é. Eu andei pesquisando, e a Academia Militar da Central aceita mulheres no exército. - a garota falou._

_- Sim, mas para os cargos burocráticos! - uma outra mulher, aparentemente na mesma idade da mãe, falou._

_- Não me importo em ser a primeira a servir o exército como soldado. - a garota disse, séria._

_- A titia tem razão, mulheres só trabalham na parte burocrática do Exército. - uma moça falou, jogando os longos cabelos louros para trás. _

_- Na realidade, mulheres podem frequentar a Academia e servir ao Exército. - o homem falou. As quatro mulheres o fitaram, surpresas._

_A jovem garota sorriu, enquanto as outras três mulheres pareceram empalidecer._

_- No entanto... - o homem começou dizendo, e olhou para a garota - as instalações para o esquadrão feminino só entrarão em funcionamento em uns dois anos. - ele terminou de dizer. _

_As três mulheres sorriram entre si, e olharam para a garota, que estava emburrada._

_- Mas, nada que seu velho pai aqui não possa resolver.. - o homem disse, e lançou uma piscadela a garota, que o olhou emocionada e sorriu. As três mulheres ficaram chocadas._

_- Verdade, papai? - a garota disse, animada._

_- Querido, o que está dizendo? - a mãe disse, assustada._

_- Meu irmão, ficou louco? - a tia disse ao irmão, olhando-o incrédula._

_- Papai, que absurdo! - a filha mais velha disse, irritada._

_- Prometo fazer o possível para que minha pequena flor realize seu sonho. Se ela quer entrar para o Exército, fico mais do que contente, já que sempre quis que um de meus filhos seguisse a carreira militar como eu... como não tive um filho homem, só posso contar com uma de minha filhas! Já que é claro que Margot não deseja seguir essa carreira, deposito minhas confianças em Riza! - o homem disse, e a filha caçula levantou-se de seu lugar na mesa e com olhos cheios de emoção e confiança, ela disse:_

_- Pai, juro que o deixarei orgulhoso! - ela falou, contornou a mesa e abraçou o homem, dizendo alegremente "Muito obrigada!", ao que o homem sorriu e a abraçou de volta._

_Logo, a mãe de Riza se compadeceu da idéia, e desejou sorte a filha, assim como que ela tomasse muito cuidado. A irmã apenas lhe alertou sobre tomar cuidado com os homens, e a tia falou sobre ela arranjar um bom marido no Exército, já que deveriam haver muitos partidos bons lá._

_Então ela, Riza Hawkeye, em seus plenos dezoito anos havia sido aceita na Academia Militar da Central, após seu pai conversar com os velhos amigos militares, e passar nos testes de inteligência e habilidade física. _

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_E, aqui estava ela, pronta para seu primeiro dia de aula na Academia. Ela descobriu que no primeiro semestre teriam em sua maior parte aulas teóricas, e só algumas aulas de exercício físico prático. Portanto, ela passaria uma boa parte sentada em uma carteira, fazendo uma das coisas que ela fazia de melhor: lendo e escrevendo._

_Riza sempre foi uma estudante excelente, devorava livros e escrevia com destreza. Sua capacidade de concentração e organização eram impecáveis, e ela sempre seguia as normas. No entanto, ela também tinha uma habilidade física boa, sendo capaz de correr uma distância razoavelmente longa, e ter uma mira mais do que certeira. Ela não era exatamente muito forte, portanto pecava em coisas que exigiam força física. _

_O homem se virou, e olhou para todos. _

_- Senhores, a senhorita Hawkeye fará parte desta turma de agora em diante. Espero que todos se tornem bons colegas para com ela. Por favor, sente-se ali, ao lado do senhor Mustang. - ele disse para ela. Riza sorriu timidamente, e foi se sentar no lugar indicado._

_Ela notou que seu vizinho era um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos também escuros e uma expressão de puro desinteresse. O rapaz olhava pela janela, fitando sonhadoramente o céu azul. Ele nem havia se movido para olhá-la, ao contrário de todos os outros na sala de aula. _

_O velho homem começou a dizer algumas coisas referentes a matéria, que era "Ética e Cidadania", quando alguém o chamou, e ele saiu da sala, não sem antes pedir aos alunos que se comportassem._

_Aquela foi a deixa perfeita para os rapazes expressarem seus pensamentos em relação a terem uma garota como companheira de classe._

_- Desde quando eles permitem mulheres no exército? - uma rapaz questionou. Riza olhou para ele, nervosa. O rapaz tinha cabelos escuros compridos, que estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Ele tinha olhos acinzentados, e um sorriso de deboche. Era um rapaz bonito, mas sua atitude de desprezo para com ela, fez com que Riza tivesse uma má primeira impressão dele._

_- Mulheres são permitidas no Exército, Kimbly... mas a maior parte delas falha nos exames físicos, e elas vão parar na parte burocrática. - um rapaz falou. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos escuros também, penteados para trás, e usava óculos. Riza olhou para ele, e se simpatizou com o rosto agradável dele._

_- Sim, mas será seguro para uma dama, que parece ser tão delicada, permanecer em um tanque cheio de tubarões? - um rapaz bem alto, um pouco robusto e loiro disse, com uma voz grave. Riza teria se ofendido por ele achar que ela não sabe se cuidar sozinha, mas como ele a chamou de delicada, ela deixou passar._

_- Bah! Estão reclamando por termos uma visão mais suave? Ou preferem permanecer nesse lugar, cercado de homens? - um rapaz disse, loiro, de olhos azuis._

_Riza então pigarreou, atraindo a atenção deles._

_- Vocês poderiam parar de falar de mim, como se eu não estivesse aqui? Ainda mais quando vocês estão bem ao redor da minha mesa? - ela disse, olhando para eles. Todos os quatro se entreolharam e sorriram embaraçados._

_- Perdão, senhorita... meu nome é Maes Hughes. Muito prazer! - o rapaz de óculos disse, curvando-se._

_- O prazer é meu, Hughes. E pode me chamar de Hawkeye, sem essa de senhorita. - ela disse, sorrindo para ele._

_- Certo, vou me lembrar. - ele disse, sorrindo também._

_- É uma honra conhecê-la, senhorita Hawkeye. Me chamo Alex Louis Armstrong. - o loiro robusto disse, se curvando exageradamente para ela._

_- Esses são Havoc e Kimbly. - Hughes disse, apontando para o loiro de olhos azuis e o outro de cabelo comprido._

_- É um prazer conhecer vocês. - ela disse, educadamente. Ela então olhou de soslaio para o rapaz ao lado, que ainda contemplava a paisagem lá fora._

_- Hey, Roy! Não vai se apresentar? É melhor ser amigo da sua vizinha! - Hughes disse, passando um dos braços em volta dos ombros do rapaz. Riza fitou os dois, e ficou surpresa com a intimidade com que Hughes tratava o rapaz ao lado._

_- É verdade! Assim fica mais fácil de conseguir cola nas provas! - Havoc disse, rindo. Riza o fuzilou com os olhos._

_O rapaz então se virou para Riza, os olhos semi fechados, a expressão de tédio ainda presente. _

_- Sou Roy Mustang. É um prazer conhecer meu futuro fornecedor de notas fáceis. - ele disse, sem nenhum traço de emoção. Riza o fitou, incrédula. Ele estava falando sério? E que tipo de apresentação pessoal era aquela?_

_- Eu sinto informar, mas não passo cola para ninguém. Especialmente para folgados como você. - ela disse, e se virou. Roy arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_- Que seja. - ele apenas disse, e voltou a fitar o céu. Hughes e os outros apenas riram. A princípio ficaram um pouco surpresos com as palavras da garota, mas conheciam Roy Mustang, e sabiam como ele era sempre calmo e distraído. Kimbly sorriu um pouco mais demoradamente que os outros, já que guardava uma certa antipatia pelo rapaz._

_"Que seja? Que seja? Argh, além de tudo ele não tem a menor vergonha na cara pra se desculpar depois de dizer aquele absurdo!", Riza pensava, irritada. O professor havia voltado para a sala de aula, e todos agora prestavam atenção a sua explicação prolixa. Menos, é claro, Riza Hawkeye, que estava muito concentrada xingando mentalmente o vizinho, e Roy Mustang, que havia voltado a admirar a paisagem externa._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Após mais três aulas teóricas, eles finalmente saíram para a hora do almoço. Era por volta das onze horas da manhã, e os alunos estavam no pátio, esperando a porta do refeitório se abrir. Riza notou que novamente ela era alvo do olhar de todos. Ela podia ouvir vários cochichos, assim como alguns rapazes lançavam sorrisinhos afetados para ela, e outros a olhavam com desprezo. _

_Era claro que ela estava nervosa, era horrível ser alvo de tantos comentários. Riza se apressou, e assim que cruzou o pátio, foi se esconder em algum canto, para ler um livro e tentar relaxar. Ela achou então o local perfeito: havia uma grande Figueira, com muitas raízes nodosas que saíam da terra e se erguiam pelo chão. A sombra que a Figueira proporcionava era imensa, e ela resolveu ir se aninhar em alguma raiz oca, aproveitando-se para escapar do Sol quente. _

_Ela logo achou um lugarzinho bom, e se sentou. Ela tirou o casaco do uniforme, o estendeu sobre a raiz e se sentou. O uniforme consistia em uma camisa branca, e por cima vinha o casaco azul, longo. E, como ainda não havia um uniforme para mulheres, Riza estava vestindo calças azuis, como todos os outros rapazes. _

_Ela abriu o livro que estava lendo, e finalmente pôde relaxar. Estava longe dos olhares curiosos e cheios de reprovação dos colegas, e por hora poderia curtir um bom livro, debaixo daquela sombra fresquinha. Nada poderia estragar aquele momento de paz, e Riza sorriu._

_No entanto, nada dura para sempre, especialmente as coisas boas._

_- Hey! - uma voz se elevou, quebrando o silêncio confortável. Riza viu três sombras a encobrirem, e ela olhou para cima. Lá estavam três rapazes, olhando-a. _

_- O que é que uma garotinha como você faz por aqui? E ainda vestindo o nosso uniforme? - o garoto do meio perguntou. _

_- Aqui não é o seu lugar! Por que não volta para a cozinha? - o garoto da esquerda disse, apontando para ela. Riza respirou fundo, e se levantou._

_- O que eu faço aqui não é da conta de nenhum de vocês. Portanto, parem de me aborrecer e voltem para o chiqueiro de onde saíram. - ela disse, a voz baixa e controlada, mas cheia de ferocidade. Os três garotos se entreolharam, um pouco surpresos._

_- É melhor medir suas palavras, mulherzinha atrevida! - o garoto da esquerda disse._

_- Uma mulher nunca deve levantar a voz contra um homem! - o garoto do meio disse, avançando contra Riza. _

_- Vamos ensinar essa vadia o lugar que ela merece! - o garoto da direita disse, avançando também. _

_Riza estava se preparando para revidar qualquer ameaça, quando alguém os interrompeu:_

_- Que indelicadeza, tratar uma senhorita desse modo.. - uma voz veio de cima, de um dos galhos sob a cabeça de Riza._

_Ela olhou para cima e lá estava Roy Mustang, sentado sob o galho, a mesma expressão de tédio, mas agora o olhar dele parecia mais aguçado._

_- Tá defendendo essa mulherzinha, Mustang? - o garoto do meio disse, olhando para o rapaz._

_Roy então saltou da árvore, bem na frente de Riza, que olhava para ele._

_- Ela não é uma criatura digna de proteção! É uma abusada, que veio manchar a honra do Exército! - o garoto da direita disse._

_- Sai da frente, Mustang! - o garoto da esquerda se irritou._

_- Quem vai sair da frente são vocês - Roy disse, e o olhar dos três garotos ficou cheio de pavor, a medida em que eles viam Roy colocando uma luva branca na mão - se não quiserem se queimar. - Roy disse, olhando desafiadoramente para os garotos._

_Os três recuaram um pouco, olhando do rapaz para a garota._

_- Por que você tá defendendo ela? Ela é alguma coisa sua? - o garoto do meio perguntou._

_Riza notou o sorriso misterioso que brotou nos lábios de Roy._

_- Pode se dizer que sim. - o rapaz disse. Riza se surpreendeu. - Ela é minha fornecedora de notas fáceis. - o rapaz completou, e estalou os dedos, fazendo uma chama surgir do nada, em pleno ar. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Mulheres. Ele nunca as entenderia! _

_Ele a salvou de uma grande encrenca e como ela o agradece? Com um tapa!_

_"Não pedi sua interferência, eu podia muito bem sair daquela situação sozinha!", ela disse. Hunf! Do ponto de vista dele, ela estava com um problema maior do que podia suportar, e ele não viu mal algum em ajudá-la. Aliás, ela chamou a ajuda dele de interferência. Que bela ingrata!_

_Além de tê-lo chamado de folgado logo no começo da primeira aula, ela ainda o estapeava. E tudo porque ele a chamou de "minha fornecedora de notas fáceis". Definitivamente, as mulheres não tem o mínimo senso de humor. _

_Bem, mas ele nunca teve muita experiência com mulheres mesmo. A mãe dele morrera quando ainda era uma criança de oito anos, e fora criado pelo pai desde então. Aprendeu a arte da Alquimia com ele, e jurou em seu leito de morte que entraria para o Exército e salvaria pessoas, com a sua Alquimia._

_Falando em Alquimia:_

_- Ela nem se impressionou com as minhas chamas... - Roy disse, olhando para as nuvens pela janela do dormitório._

_- Falou alguma coisa? - Hughes perguntou. Ele e Roy eram grandes amigos, e dividiam a beliche. Roy dormia em cima, e Hughes embaixo. No mesmo dormitório, dormiam ainda Alex, Havoc e Kimbly, o último em uma beliche sozinho. Os dormitórios tinham um tamanho razoável, o suficiente para comportar três beliches e os armários para cada um dos supostos seis integrantes do quarto. _

_- Só pode ser brincadeira. - os dois ouviram a voz de Kimbly, que tinha se levantado de sua cama e olhava estático para a porta do dormitório._

_Hughes e Roy voltaram seus olhares para a porta e viram um sorridente Alex, carregando três malas grandes. _

_- Onde posso colocar sua bagagem? - Alex perguntou, a garota ao seu lado, que possuía uma expressão de espanto tanto quanto os outros três no dormitório._

_- O que ela... o que ela faz aqui? - Kimbly perguntou, olhando para Riza._

_- Ora! Ela faz parte desse dormitório agora. - Armstrong respondeu, colocando as malas de Riza ao lado da beliche de Kimbly. Ou melhor, da beliche que ela e Kimbly dividiriam a partir daquele dia._

_- De jeito nenhum! A gente não pode dividir o quarto com uma mulher! - Kimbly esbravejou. _

_- O Coronel autorizou isso mesmo? - Hughes perguntou, e Riza olhou para ele._

_- Ele disse que esse era o dormitório ideal para mim, e que era o único com um lugar disponível também. - Riza disse._

_- O dormitório ideal? Como assim? - Kimbly perguntou, recuando até a parede assim que Riza se aproximou da cama, e consequentemente, dele._

_- Bem... o Coronel me disse que os integrantes desse dormitório eram os mais aconselháveis de todo o pelotão. - todos olharam para Riza, esperando uma explicação mais detalhada. - Sinto muito, foi só isso que ele me disse._

_- Ele vai ter que eplicar essa história direitinho! - Kimbly disse, e saiu do quarto, irritado, sendo seguido por Hughes. Armstrong e Riza observaram os dois, e deram de ombros. Ela foi arrumar suas coisas no espaço do armário, e Armstrong foi exercitar os músculos._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Aquele dia, eles tiveram a tarde livre. O que era uma rara excessão, já que eles sempre tinham aulas teóricas na parte da manhã, e treino físico na parte da tarde, após o almoço. Mas, como aquele era o primeiro dia de aula do semestre, eles tiveram essa pequena folga. Roy havia aproveitado seu tempo livre para dormir a tarde toda, enquanto Riza lia um livro, Armstrong exercitava o corpo, e Havoc estava por aí, na certa procurando alguma coisa para fazer. Hughes e Kimbly ainda não haviam retornado, e a hora do Jantar se aproximava._

_Um sino longo tocou por todo o lugar, e Riza fnalmente fechou o livro._

_- Hora do jantar..? - ela perguntou a ninguém em particular._

_- Sim, está na hora do jantar. Me pergunto onde Zolf e Maes estão... - Alex disse, pensativo. Riza se levantou e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Ela esperou por Armstrong, que estava guardando os halteres em seu armário, e admirou o pôr-do-Sol. Os dormitórios ficavam na parte de trás da Academia, um longo corredor cheio de portas, e a frente havia um grande espaço aberto, uma campina de grama baixa, mais ao longe estava um muro alto. Riza sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado, e comentou:_

_- Eu adoro o avermelhado das nuvens durante o pôr-do-Sol... - ela disse, sonhadora. Riza esperou ouvir a voz grave de Armstrong ao seu lado, mas foi surpreendida ao ouvir uma voz mais suave._

_- Eu também... - Roy disse. Ele havia ficado um pouco surpreso pela garota ter falado com ele, mesmo após a pequena briga que tiveram. Os dois se olharam ao mesmo tempo, e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, um analisando o outro._

_- Caros companheiros! Contemplem com alegria esse belo pôr-do-Sol, o prenúncio de uma noite agradável, de fartura durante o jantar, e um belo e merecido descanso após esse dia cheio de bençãos! - a voz grave e cheia de emoção de Armstrong se elevou, quebrando a concentração de Roy e Riza. Amstrong passou o braço pelos ombros dos dois, e saiu conduzindo-os para o refeitório._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Estavam no Refeitório, apreciando o jantar, quando Hughes e Kimbly finalmente se juntaram a eles. O refeitório era amplo e bem iluminado, cheio de mesas compridas que suportavam uns dez alunos de cada lado. Riza estava sentada ao lado de Havoc, de frente para Roy e Armstrong. Hughes então foi se sentar do outro lado de Roy, e Kimbly não teve escolha senão se sentar do outro lado de Riza._

_- E então, como foi a conversa? - Armstrong perguntou._

_- Acredita que o maldito Coronel disse que colocou ela no nosso dormitório porque todos nós somos inofensivos a ela? - Kimbly disse, mastigando com raiva a comida._

_- Ele disse o seguinte: "Alex é um cavalheiro, nunca faria nada com ela. Roy não se interessa por nada além de Alquimia. Havoc talvez tente alguma coisa, mas Riza é capaz de se defender dele." - Hughes disse._

_- E quanto a vocês dois? - Riza questionou._

_- Bem, eu também sou um cavalheiro.. e além do mais, tenho uma namorada! Minha amada Gleicia... - Hughes diz, os olhos brilhando ao falar da namorada._

_Riza sorri, e se vira para Kimbly, esperando que ele diga o porquê dela não ter que temê-lo. O rapaz nota isso, e olha para o outro lado, aborrecido._

_- Não é da conta de nenhum de vocês o que ele disse sobre mim. - Kimbly diz. Hughes então ri._

_- O Coronel disse que o Zolf aqui tem medo de mulheres, por isso ele não se aproximaria da Riza. - Hughes diz, e todos riem. _

_- Droga, Hughes! Será que você não consegue manter essa boca fechada! - Kimbly diz, e o garfo em sua mão explode. Riza olha para o rapaz, impressionada._

_- Como você fez isso? - ela diz, olhando o rapaz. Kimbly pisca algumas vezes, e arqueia uma sobrancelha._

_- O Zolf pode explodir coisas com as mãos, por causa dos círculos de transmutação que ele tem tatuados na palma das mãos. - Armstrong explica._

_- Círculos de transmutação? Você é um Alquimista? - ela pergunta a ele._

_- É... e logo vou ser um Alquimista do Estado! - Kimbly diz, orgulhoso._

_- Eu e Roy também somos aspirantes a Alquimistas do Estado. - Armstrong diz. Riza fita ele com curiosidade e interesse._

_- E o que você faz? - ela perguntou ao rapaz robusto. Todos na mesa congelam._

_Armstrong sorri, arranca a blusa e começa a exibir os músculos (ainda em desenvolvimento)._

_- A TÉCNICA DOS ARMSTRONG QUE FOI PASSADA DE GERAÇÃO PARA GERAÇÃO! A TÉCNICA SUPREMA QUE ME PERMITE... - Amstrong estava dizendo, com as luvas em ambas as mãos, segurando um dos pratos em uma das mãos, pronto para lançar o objeto e transformá-lo em uma arma mortal, quando três rapazes o derrubam ao chão._

_Riza observa Havoc, Hughes e Kimbly que seguravam Amstrong com todas as forças, impedindo-o de fazer sua demonstração._

_- A Alquimia dele é melhor apreciada em outros locais... locais sem pessoas por perto, ou paredes, ou um teto que possa cair e esmagar todo mundo. - Roy explicou. Riza olhou para ele._

_- E qual é a sua Alquimia? - ela perguntou. A face de Roy se alterou ligeiramente, mas logo ele retomou a expressão de sempre._

_- Eu sou um Alquimista que mexe com fogo. Eu crio chamas a partir do nada, posso por fogo em qualquer coisa. - ele explicou, e olhou para ela - você já me viu usando minhas chamas..._

_- Já? Não me recordo... - ela disse, parecendo pensativa._

_- Hoje, antes do almoço. - ele disse. Riza pareceu pensar mais um pouco._

_- Você está se referindo aquele foguinho de isqueiro? - ela disse. Roy mirou os olhos nela._

_- Não era um foguinho de isqueiro, e foram as minhas chamas que salvaram a sua vida! - Roy disse, perdendo a calma. Como aquela garota ousava chamar suas maravilhosas e poderosas chamas de "foguinho de isqueiro"?_

_- Era um foguinho merreca sim, e eu já disse que não pedi sua interferência! Eu podia sair daquela situação sozinha! - ela disse, também se descontrolando. Como aquele folgado cara-de-pau ainda ousava dizer que tinha salvo a vida dela? _

_Os dois estavam se encarando agora, ambos lançando seus piores olhares um ao outro. Hughes, Havoc, Armstrong e Kimbly já tinham parado de brigar e agora observavam com atenção aos dois._

_- Hey... o que há com vocês dois? - Hughes perguntou, olhando para Roy e depois para Riza._

_- Há! Parece até briga de casal... - Havoc disse, rindo e balançando os ombros. Nesse instante, os olhares cheios de fúria de Riza e Roy se voltaram para ele. Havoc congelou, e começou a sorrir nervosamente._

_- Não ouse me colocar em qualquer grau de aproximação com esse arrogante, convencido e folgado chamado Roy Mustang! - Riza diz, nervosa._

_- Hey! Eu é quem devia ficar ofendido, por ter sido colocado como possível namorado de uma garotinha petulante, ingrata e pretenciosa! - Roy diz, nervoso também. Hughes ficou admirado por ver seu amigo alterado daquela maneira. Roy sempre fora do tipo que nunca se alterava por nada, sempre conservava a calma, e aquela expressão de desinteresse. Mas, naquele momento, os olhos dele brilhavam com fúria, e a voz estava mais alta, os braços gesticulando amplamente._

_Hughes então sorriu, ao pensar em como aquela garota poderia fazê-lo demonstrar seus sentimentos com tanta facilidade. _

_- Tá legal, já chega vocês dois. - Hughes diz, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Roy._

_- Foi ele quem começou! - Riza diz. Ela não queria soar tão infantil, mas aquele cara realmente a estava tirando do sério!_

_- Zolf, leve a Riza de volta pro dormitório... eu seguro o Roy! - Hughes disse. Kimbly arqueou uma sobrancelha, ao ouvir o pedido._

_- Por que eu? - ele perguntou. _

_- Porque Havoc acabou de fugir, e Alex vai querer mostrar a ela a técnica dele... e eu acho que você não quer ter um dormitório sem paredes ou teto. - Hughes disse. Kimbly pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas engoliu as palavras e saiu, puxando a garota consigo._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_- Eu não preciso de escolta, ouviu... - Riza disse, emburrada. Por que todos naquele lugar pensavam que precisavam protegê-la? Ela não era inválida, podia se cuidar sozinha!_

_- Não reclama. Eu é quem devia tá irritado por ter que ficar dando uma de babá pra garotinha que acha que pode servir no Exército. - Kimbly disse, e ele e Riza travaram olhares de raiva._

_- Não sou garotinha, e não preciso que você cuide de mim. Sei me virar sozinha. - ela disse, empinando o nariz. Kimbly sorriu debochadamente._

_- Não fica achando que pode tudo, só porque conseguiu passar nos testes e entrar pra Academia. Nem todo mundo aqui é legal que nem o Hughes ou o Armstrong. Tem gente aqui que pode te machucar... alguns podem até te explodir. - ele disse, ameaçadoramente, e colocou as mãos abertas em frente aos olhos dela. _

_- Você está me ameaçando? - Riza disse, a voz baixa, e os olhos faiscando. Ela olhou para cima, para encarar Kimbly nos olhos._

_- Eu? Ameaçando você? O que te fez pensar um absurdo desses? - ele disse, jogando as mãos para o alto, como se estivesse se rendendo - Se eu quisesse te machucar, eu já o teria feito, e você nem saberia o que te atingiu. É assim que eu faço as coisas. Não sou um falastrão que nem o Armstrong... ou o Mustang. - ele disse, sorrindo como um predador, e voltou a andar._

_Riza então caminhou lentamente atrás dele, o coração palpitando de leve. _

_Eles finalmente chegaram no dormitório, e Kimbly abriu a porta, acendeu a luz e jogou-se na cama, tirando os sapatos de qualquer jeito. Riza então decidiu que precisava de um bom banho quente, e depois disso ela iria dormir, para acabar com aquele dia. Ela separou as roupas limpas, uma toalha, sabonete, shampoo e condicionador, esponja, escova e pasta de dentes. Deixou o casaco azul pendurado em um cabide dentro do armário, e então olhou em volta do dormitório, procurando por uma porta, onde fosse o banheiro. _

_Como não achou nada, ela resolveu perguntar para Kimbly, que era o único no quarto._

_- Err... Kimbly... - ela o chamou. O rapaz não abriu os olhos, permaneceu deitado, na mesma posição. Riza mordeu o lábio, mas continuou falando: - Onde fica o nosso banheiro?_

_O rapaz novamente permaneceu em silêncio, fingindo que ela não estava lá. _

_- Kimbly! - ela gritou, chacoalhando o ombro dele. O rapaz fitou ela, nervoso._

_- Que foi? - ele perguntou._

_- Eu preciso tomar um banho, portanto, me diga onde fica o banheiro! - ela disse. Ao mencionar a palavra "banho", os olhos de Kimbly se arregalaram, e ele olhou para ela. Riza arqueou uma sobrancelha ante a reação do rapaz._

_- Você.. quer tomar um banho? - ele perguntou._

_- Sim. - ela disse, sem entender ainda a reação dele._

_Kimbly então começou a rir. Riza ficou olhando para ele, ainda sem entender. O rapaz gargalhava, segurando a barriga e se contorcendo. Aquilo foi irritando Riza de tal modo, que quando ela deu por si, estava chutando o rapaz, que caiu da cama._

_- Pare com isso, e me explica o que é tão engraçado! - ela esbravejou. Kimbly foi recuperando o fôlego, parando de rir gradativamente. Ele ainda sorria que nem um bobo, quando se levantou e olhou para Riza._

_- Acontece que não existem banheiros exclusivos para cada dormitório. - ele disse. Riza então ficou mais séria ainda._

_- Não? E onde é que eu tomo banho? - ela perguntou. O sorriso de Kimbly se alargou._

_- No vestiário... assim como todos nós. - ele disse. A expressão irritada de Riza se desfez para uma de puro choque._

_**Continua...**_

_**Reviews, please! D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_- Vestiário... ? - Riza balbuciou, e caiu sentada na cama de Kimbly, ao que o rapaz fez um som estranho, estendendo os braços na vã tentativa de impedí-la de se sentar em sua cama._

_- É, vestiário... agora dá pra sair da minha cama? - ele disse, sem saber se a puxava ou não. Argh, que coisa estranha para ele, ver uma garota sentada em sua cama. _

_- Vestiário... vestiário... e agora...? - ela murmurava. Para desespero de Kimbly, Riza deitou-se, e se encolheu, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. O rapaz soltou um sonoro "HEY!", e ficou olhando sem reação para a garota que murmurava coisas ininteligíveis. _

_- Não precisa morrer por causa disso. - Kimbly disse, e suspirou - Escuta: logo o vestiário fica vazio... a maioria dos caras tomam banho ao mesmo tempo, e só alguns preferem tomar banho mais tarde. É só você esperar um pouco, que o lugar esvazia, e você pode tomar banho sossegada. _

_Riza tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para Kimbly. Ele notou que os olhos dela estavam um pouco diferentes, um pouco marejados._

_- Mas... mas e se alguém entrar enquanto eu estiver lá...? - ela disse, a voz trêmula, parecendo uma garotinha indefesa e frágil. Kimbly piscou algumas vezes, e então as palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ele as controlasse ou pensasse antes delas serem pronunciadas:_

_- Eu posso ficar do lado de fora, na frente da porta e me certificar de que ninguém entre enquanto você estiver lá. - ele disse, e imediatamente seus olhos se arregalaram. De onde saiu aquilo? _

_- Mesmo..? - Riza perguntou, esperançosa. Kimbly ia retirar o que tinha dito, mas aqueles olhos... _

_- Eu juro. - ele disse. Novamente, Kimbly se estapeou mentalmente. Riza sorriu para ele, satisfeita._

_- Muito obrigada, Kimbly! - ela disse, as bochechas rosadas. Kimbly suspirou. Agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás._

_- Tá, tá... agora será que dá pra sair da minha cama? - ele disse, e ela se levantou, sorridente, murmurando um "Desculpe" para ele._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Já era quase nove horas da noite quando Riza e Kimbly saíram do dormitório rumo ao vestiário. As dez horas da noite, o toque de recolher soava, e todos tinham que estar em seus dormitórios. Ambos caminhavam lado a lado pelo corredor, em silêncio. Quando estavam quase chegando ao fim do corredor, onde ficava o Vestiário, começaram a ouvir várias vozes. Kimbly ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso. Àquela hora, não havia mais ninguém no Vestiário. Metade tomava o banho antes do Jantar, que era servido as oito horas, e alguns tomavam banho depois disso, mas todos normalmente eram bem rápidos._

_Quando se aproximaram mais, viram que havia um enooorme multidão parada ali. Todos os garotos estavam conversando animados, e Kimbly fez um sinal para que Riza parasse, enquanto ele ia verificar o motivo do tumulto._

_Ele se aproximou de um dos grupos de garotos e escutou a conversa._

_- Será que ela demora pra aparecer? - um deles disse. _

_- Espero que não! Mal posso esperar pra ver ela entrando no vestiário, e tirando a roupa pra tomar banho! - o outro falou. _

_A boca de Kimbly se abriu, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele tinha ouvido certo? Todos aqueles caras estavam esperando Riza Hawkeye, apenas para verem-na tomando banho? _

_- Ela não pode fazer nada pra impedir a gente... o Vestiário é aberto para todos os estudantes! - um outro garoto disse, animado. _

_- Kimbly... o que está acontecendo? - a voz feminina de Riza foi ouvida, não só por Kimbly, como por todos os rapazes que estavam por ali, e logo todos os outros estavam sabendo que ela finalmente havia chegado._

_Riza piscou, fitando todos aqueles rapazes. Kimbly foi para perto dela._

_- O que houve? Interditaram o Vestiário? - ela perguntou ao rapaz. Kimbly olhou para ela, um pouco surpreso com a inocência dela._

_- Não. Eles vieram aqui pra te ver. - Kimbly explicou, simplesmente. Riza notou que todos estavam em silêncio, apenas olhando para ela, todos com sorrisinhos bobos na cara. Ela olhou para Kimbly, assustada._

_- Você tá falando sério? - Riza perguntou, olhando do rapaz para a multidão. Kimbly balançou a cabeça._

_- Hey! Kimbly, pára de monopolizar ela, e manda ela pra cá! A gente tava esperando! - um dos garotos berrou, fazendo todos rirem. Kimbly grunhiu, e Riza ficou mais assustada ainda. Kimbly estava falando a verdade, todos aqueles rapazes estavam ali para verem ela tomando banho!_

_- Vem cá, gracinha! - um dos garotos disse, puxando Riza pelo braço. A garota soltou um gritinho, os olhos cheio de temor. Kimbly instintivamente a segurou pelo ombro e empurrou o outro rapaz, que a soltou na hora._

_- Sai fora! - Kimbly gritou, se colocando a frente de Riza. _

_Todos se entreolharam, surpresos._

_- Iiihh, qualé, Kimbly! Só porque ela tá dormindo com você, não quer dizer que é sua! - um dos garotos disse. Riza ficou vermelha, de raiva e vergonha, ao ouvir isso._

_- Cala a boca, seu imbecil. - Kimbly disse nervoso. Os garotos começaram a rodear os dois, se preparando para fechar o círculo para ver a briga._

_- Deixa de ser egoísta, Kimbly! Divide ela com a gente! - um dos garotos falou. Kimbly estava realmente nervoso agora._

_Ele se virou para Riza, e viu que ela estava tremendo, os olhos marejados e cheios de pavor. _

_- Me dá isso. - Kimbly disse, e pegou o sabonete da mão de Riza._

_- Cê tá escutando, ô idiota? - um dos garotos disse, pegando Kimbly pelo braço. Era a deixa que ele precisava. _

_De repente, Riza só sentiu Kimbly a empurrando para o chão, e.._

_**"BUM!"**_

_Kimbly usou o sabonete como ingrediente para criar uma bomba pequena, porém eficaz. Isso fez com que todos se afastassem, e o círculo se desfez um pouco. _

_Todos estavam assustados, não esperavam que Kimbly explodisse alguma coisa. Alguns nem sabiam da habilidade do rapaz, de tranformar coisas em bombas!_

_- Cê ficou maluco! - um dos garotos perguntou, que estava caído no chão, pois com o susto, ele tropeçou e caiu._

_- Hunf! Não me chamam de Mad-bomber a toa! Agora, caiam fora antes que eu use um de vocês como bomba! - Kimbly gritou, bravo._

_Metade dos garotos recuou, e a outra metade fugiu, correndo. Na verdade, eles já tinham tomado banho, só estavam ali esperando Riza aparecer. Em mais alguns minutos, logo o local estava vazio, só Riza e Kimbly permaneceram. _

_- Caramba.. eu não esperava que uma ameaça tão sem sentido pudesse fazer tanto efeito... será que eles pensaram mesmo que eu podia usar eles como ingrediente de bomba? - Kimbly pensou em voz alta. Ele então se virou e olhou para Riza._

_A respiração de Riza ainda estava acelerada, e ela olhava estática para o nada. _

_Ela então notou uma mão em sua frente. Riza olhou para cima e viu Kimbly, que olhava para ela._

_- Foi mal ter te empurrado daquele jeito, mas senão você podia ter se machucado com a bomba. - Kimbly disse. Riza piscou, saindo do choque e aceitou a mão dele._

_- Tudo bem... - ela disse. _

_- Bom... você já pode... ir tomar o seu maldito banho. - ele disse, soltando a mão dela e desviando o olhar._

_- Não posso. - ela disse. Ele olhou para ela._

_- Por que não? - ele perguntou, olhando pra ela - Peraí! Fica calma, eu não sou que nem eles, não vou espiar você tomando banho, ou trocando de roupa, ok? - ele disse, parecendo um pouco ofendido. Riza então sorriu._

_- Eu quis dizer que não posso tomar banho, porque você explodiu meu único sabonete. - ela disse, rindo. Kimbly então ficou um pouco vermelho._

_- Err... desculpe. Quer o meu emprestado? - ele perguntou, oferecendo um sabonete para ela. Riza arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_- Por que você não explodiu o seu próprio sabonete? - ela perguntou, pegando o sabonete da mão dele. _

_- Ficou maluca? É um sabonete de erva-doce, importado! Custa mais caro que esses sabonetes comuns que vendem por aí! - Kimbly explicou. Riza olhou para ele, e arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso divertido no rosto._

_- Sabonete importado? - ela perguntou, lançando um olhar impertinente para ele e entrando no vestiário._

_- Eu tenho a pele sensível! - Kimbly gritou, e a porta do vestiário se fechou. Mesmo assim, Kimbly pôde ouvir as risadas de Riza lá dentro._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Riza tinha retornado ao dormitório sozinha, já que Kimbly havia ficado para tomar seu banho. Ela só não esperava a recepção e a reação dos companheiros de quarto. Armstrong veio correndo assim que a viu, e a abraçou com força:_

_- Eu ouvi alguns dos rapazes no refeitório comentarem sobre a hora do seu banho! Ainda bem que não fizeram nada com você. - ele disse, olhando-a para ver se ela não estava machucada._

_- Eu estou bem... Kimbly me ajudou. - ela disse, se soltando dos braços musculosos de Armstrong._

_Todos ficaram em silêncio, supresos._

_- Kimbly... te ajudou? - Hughes perguntou, largando a butterfly com que estava brincando._

_- Sim... ele me defendeu de todos os rapazes que estavam lá. - ela disse, se sentando na cama do rapaz._

_- Kimbly... Zolf J. Kimbly te defendeu? - Havoc questionou, os olhos arregalados._

_- Como ele conseguiu te defender sozinho? Pelo que eu soube, haviam mais de vinte caras lá. - Armstrong perguntou, sentando-se em sua própria cama._

_- Ele explodiu o meu sabonete. - Riza simplesmente falou, penteando os longos cabelos dourados. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta comprida, que quase chegava nos joelhos, e um short preto que não era exatamente muito comprido. A hora que ela entrou no quarto, vestida daquele jeito, os cabelos loiros molhados, as pernas compridas e torneadas a mostra, todos eles pararam e ficaram um tempão olhando para ela, embasbacados, seguindo-a com os olhos (exceção de Armstrong, que assim que a viu, foi correndo abraçá-la)_

_- Ele usou seu sabonete como bomba..? Você não se machucou? Ninguém se machucou? - Hughes perguntou. _

_- Já disse que está tudo bem... ele me empurrou pra que eu não fosse atingida pela bomba. - Riza explicou. _

_- Mas será que ele não ficou espiando enquanto você se trocava? - Roy perguntou, de repente._

_- Não sou um pervertido que nem você, Mustang. - uma voz veio da porta. Lá estava Kimbly, os cabelos compridos soltos e molhados também. O pijama dele era uma camiseta preta, e uma calça preta também. Ele entrou no quarto, olhando desafiadoramente para Roy, que possuia o mesmo olhar para com Kimbly._

_- E o príncipe encantado finalmente chegou! - Havoc diz, rindo. Hughes e Armstrong riram também. Roy só dá um sorriso ao notar a face vermelha de Kimbly._

_- Quem você chamou do que? - Kimbly diz, jogando a toalha molhada na cara de Havoc._

_- Ora, meu caro Zolf! Depois de defender nossa preciosa princesa dos malfeitores com tanto ardor, ficou claro que você é o cavaleiro de capa e espada que está aqui apenas para protegê-la! - Armstrong disse, sorrindo - Fico mais tranquilo em saber que um homem tão honrado está entre nós, no dever de proteger a senhorita Riza. _

_- Pára com isso, Armstrong! Eu não sou nada disso! - Kimbly esbravejou._

_- Eu discordo... - veio uma vozinha baixa, e todos olharam para Riza, que acabara de fechar a porta do armário e jogava os cabelos loiros para trás._

_Kimbly ficou observando-a, enquanto ela se aproximava da beliche, e se surpreendeu quando a garota lhe ofereceu um lindo sorriso, as bochechas levemente rosadas._

_- A maneira como você me protegeu de todos aqueles tarados foi digna de um herói... e eu nem te agradeci devidamente, né? - ela disse, e pareceu pensar por uns instantes. Kimbly ficou vermelho, e começou a recuar._

_- Eu não fiz nada demais, eu só... - ele começou dizendo, mas ficou em silêncio, completamente em estado de choque. _

_Riza Hawkeye havia se debruçado sobre a ponta dos pés, e depositado um suave e delicado beijo em sua bochecha esquerda. Tão logo os lábios dela encostaram na pele dele, em segundos tudo havia terminado, e Riza estava subindo na parte de cima da beliche, sorrindo alegremente. A expressão no rosto de Kimbly era impagável._

_Assim como a de todos os outros no dormitório. _

_Hughes tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios, completamente abobado com a atitude de Riza. Havoc e Armstrong estavam com as bocas escancaradas, os olhos arregalados. E Roy olhava para Riza, sem se importar exatamente com as reações de Kimbly. _

_A graça e a elegância com que ela fez tudo aquilo eram impressionantes. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela era corajosa por enfrentar preconceitos e entrar na Academia Militar como soldado, ela ainda tinha aquela beleza feminina que a fazia se destacar. E, lá estava ela, fazendo-o se descontrolar, despertando um lado cavalheiro em Kimbly, e um instinto fraternal em Armstrong. _

_Ah, mulheres... Ele nunca as entenderia._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_No dia seguinte, a manhã de aulas teóricas passou rapidamente. E, naquela tarde, eles teriam as primeiras aulas físicas do semestre. _

_Riza estava um pouco ansiosa, já que poderia haver algum teste de força física, e aí ela passaria vergonha. Ela não aguentava mais os olhares de desprezo que alguns dos alunos insistiam em lançar a ela, assim como certos comentários maldosos, e coisas do tipo. _

_Para o alívio da garota, o exercício de hoje não exigia força física. O campo estava cheio de alvos, espalhados ao redor do local, com distâncias distintas. O professor logo chegou acompanhado dos ajudantes, que carregavam várias espingardas._

_- Muito bem, muito bem. Cheguem todos aqui. - o homem disse. Era um senhor de, mais ou menos, uns quarenta e poucos anos. Tinha o cabelo acinzentado, e olhos negros - Hoje teremos prática de tiro ao alvo._

_Os ajudantes estavam entregando uma espingada para cada aluno, assim como uma cartelinha com balas pequenas, que Riza logo identificou como sendo de balas de borracha. Deduziu que era para a segurança dos alunos, caso alguém acertasse alguém. _

_- Formem filas, e preparem-se. Alguém aqui já sabe limpar, posicionar e armar uma espingarda dessas? - o professor perguntou. Apenas Riza e Hughes levantaram o braço. O professor ficou surpreso., analisando a garota. _

_Ele fez um sinal para que ambos se aproximassem dele._

_- Eu esperava que levantasse a mão, Maes, já que semestre passado te dei um curso rápido... e a senhorita deve ser a filha do ex-Tenente Hawkeye, certo! - ele perguntou._

_- Sim, senhor. - ela disse. O homem sorriu._

_- Seu pai tinha uma mira absurda. Espero que tenha herdado isso dele. - o homem falou - creio que foi seu pai quem a ensinou tudo sobre armas. _

_- Sim, meu pai me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre armas. - ela disse._

_- Certo. Bem, vocês dois então serão os primeiros a atirar. - o professor falou. Rapidamente, Riza preparou sua espingarda, e já havia carregado-a. _

_O professor e os ajudantes estavam dando os últimos toques para os outros alunos, e Riza e Hughes estavam prontos e na posição._

_- Bem, hoje a senhorita Hawkeye e o senhor Hughes serão os primeiros a atirar. - o professor falou para os alunos e se virou para a dupla - vamos marcar o tempo, e vocês tentem acertar o maior número de alvos que conseguirem. _

_Hughes assentiu com a cabeça, e Riza também._

_- Eu vou primeiro. - Hughes disse. Riza o observou atentamente, assim como o professor. Hughes acertou vinte e nove dos quarenta alvos, em um minuto. Todos aplaudiram, surpresos. No entanto, treze foram atingidos no centro. _

_- Quero ver a garota fazer melhor! - um dos ajudantes disse. Riza escutou, a maioria dos comentários era de deboche. Então eles pensavam que ela era uma amadora? Mas ela mostraria a eles._

_Hughes sorriu para Riza, dando-lhe força. A garota se posicionou, e quando o professor ligou o cronômetro, ela começou a fazer o que fazia de melhor._

_Riza tinha olhos de falcão. Ela não errou um único alvo, e mirava com uma rapidez impressionante. Dos quarenta tiros, trinta e oito acertaram o alvo em cheio. Ela terminou antes mesmo do fim do tempo. _

_O professor sorriu, satisfeito. Realmente, a garota havia puxado a destreza do pai. _

_Riza se virou, e lançou um sorriso orgulhoso para os ajudantes e todos os outros que haviam duvidado dela. Hughes levantou os braços, se curvando a ela._

_- Foi excelente, senhorita Hawkeye! - Hughes disse. Riza riu._

_- Obrigada, Hughes. Você também foi muito bem. - ela disse. _

_- Bem! Espero que vocês tenham visto isso, e se inspirem na senhorita Hawkeye nos treinos de tiro! Agora, todos podem ir para as posições e comecem a treinar! - ele disse, e apitou. Todos começaram a se mexer, e o professor se aproximou de Riza._

_A garota se virou a ele, sorridente._

_- Meu deus, senhorita Hawkeye. Seu pai deve ter muito orgulho de você. Sua mira é realmente impecável! - ele disse. Riza sorriu, um pouco sem graça com o elogio._

_- Obrigada, Tenente Goldwin. - ela disse._

_O professor se afastou, sendo chamado por alguns alunos. Roy, Kimbly, Havoc e Armstrong se aproximaram da dupla._

_- Fiuuu, Riza! - Havoc assobiou - Você deu um show!_

_- Não sabia que a senhorita tinha uma mira tão certeira. - Armstrong disse, sorrindo._

_- Não foi nada mal. - Roy disse. Riza se virou para ele, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios devido ao comentário do rapaz._

_- Hey, hey! Nada de brigas! Ainda mais com armas ao alcance! - Hughes disse, entrando no meio dos dois. Ele e Roy se afastaram, já que Hughes disse que ia ajudar o amigo com o exercício._

_- Onde foi que você aprendeu a atirar desse jeito? - Kimbly perguntou a Riza._

_- Meu pai me ensina a atirar desde que eu era criança, então eu tenho uma mira treinada. - ela falou._

_- Entendi... - ele falou._

_- E você? Sabe atirar? - ela perguntou, e os dois se sentaram na grama, já que Riza ia limpar o cano da arma, e Kimbly ainda tinha que preparar a dele._

_- Não. Como só me dediquei a Alquimia, nunca tive tempo ou interesse em aprender outras coisas desse tipo. - ele falou. _

_- Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar.. - Riza falou, olhando de lado para Kimbly._

_- Eu tenho uma mira péssima. - ele admitiu._

_- Não tem problema. Nada que um pouco de treino não resolva! - ela falou, e sorriu para ele. Kimbly piscou algumas vezes, e virou o rosto, tentando esconder o tom rosado de suas bochechas. _

_- Não diga que eu não te avisei. - ele apenas murmurou._

_- Eu estou te devendo uma, por ontem... - ela falou, e pegou a arma da mão dele. Rapidamente, ela arrumou tudo direitinho, deixando Kimbly impressionado com a facilidade com que a garota maneja armas._

_Riza então se levantou, e ofereceu a espingarda para Kimbly, que também se levantou._

_- Vamos começar? - ela perguntou. Kimbly suspirou, e os dois foram para um dos alvos. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Depois do exercício de tiro, algumas mudanças começaram a acontecer. Riza notou que os murmúrios ofensivos contra ela diminuíram, assim como o número de garotos que a olhavam com desprezo. Na verdade, agora haviam alguns garotos que ruborizavam quando ela os pegava olhando para ela. E, uma semana depois, havia uma flor em frente a porta do dormitório dela._

_- O vento pode ter trazido a flor, ora... - ela disse, simplesmente. Estavam na sala de aula, ela sentada em sua cadeira, e Hughes e Havoc em pé, em frente a ela._

_- Sem essa, Riza! Quais são as chances de uma rosa vir voando e parar bem em frente a nossa porta? - Havoc disse._

_- E quem disse que a flor era pra mim, hein? - ela perguntou, um pouco sem graça. Pensar que havia algum garoto deixando flores para ela na porta de seu dormitório era um pouco estranho._

_- E pra quem mais seria? E, isso nunca aconteceu antes. Tenho certeza de que a flor não era para nenhum de nós, e sim para você. - Hughes falou._

_- A Riza tem um admirador secreto! Que meigo! - Havoc falou, rindo. Riza olhou torto para ele._

_- Um não! Vários! - Armstrong falou, entrando na conversa de repente._

_- Como assim? - Riza questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Se a idéia de ter um rapaz mandando-lhe flores já era estranha, imagine a de vários rapazes com algum interesse nela._

_- Eu ouvi um grupo de garotos conversando sobre a Riza. Ouvi o nome dela, e estava me preparando para dar-lhes uma lição, quando percebi que não estavam falando mal dela, e sim, a elogiando. - Armstrong disse._

_- He! Parece que as suas performances durante os exercícios físicos te trouxeram alguns fãs! - Havoc falou._

_De fato, durante aquela semana, Riza provou para todos que ela era bem capaz de se equiparar com eles nas atividades físicas. Tiveram corrida, corrida com obstáculos, salto em altura, e até um jogo de vôlei. E em todos, Riza conseguiu se manter de igual para igual, as vezes até melhor que a maioria._

_- Ou talvez seja o uniforme... - Havoc disse novamente - o shortinho curto e a camiseta branca realmente provocam a imaginação de qualquer homem... - ele disse, sonhador._

_Riza deu um tapa no braço dele, fazendo-o despertar._

_- Agora sim temos que ficar mais ainda de olho em nossa pequena dama. Com todos esse admiradores, é capaz de algum deles tentar se declarar para ela a qualquer momento! - Armstrong disse._

_- Parem com isso! Não tem ninguém me admirando! E o que há de errado com o uniforme? - ela perguntou. Havoc balançou os ombros, sorrindo descaradamente._

_- Toma. - Kimbly disse. Ele havia acabado de chegar, e estava estendendo um envelope para Riza. Assim que a garota pegou, ele se sentou em seu lugar, que era atrás dela._

_- O que é isso? - ela perguntou._

_- Um garoto me pediu pra te entregar isso, lá no corredor. - Kimbly explicou. Havoc, Hughes e Armstrong se inclinaram, curiosos._

_- O que? Um garoto? Será uma carta de amor? - Hughes dizia, tentando olhar. _

_- Tenho certeza que é uma declaração de amor! - Havoc falou._

_- Se tiver alguma obscenidade escrita, me avise que vou atrás do abusado! - Armstrong falou._

_- Bobos... - Riza murmurou e abriu o envelope. Ela tirou um pedaço de papel, onde tinha um pequeno texto escrito. Ao terminar de ler a carta, os olhos de Riza se arregalaram, cheios de surpresa._

_- E então? - Hughes perguntou. Até mesmo Kimbly estava prestando atenção agora._

_Riza dobrou o papel, e todos notaram como a face da garota estava extremamente vermelha._

_- É... é uma... - Riza murmurou, e virou a carta para os garotos verem. Tinha um grande coração desenhado, e as palavras "Você é a garota mais bela que já vi. Por favor, seja minha namorada!" - .. declaração... de amor... - ela terminou de dizer. Hughes tirou o papel das mãos dela, e Riza cobriu o rosto com as mãos, morrendo de vergonha._

_- Meu deus, eu falei de brincadeira... - Havoc falou, olhando abobadamente para a carta._

_- E agora, o que você vai fazer? - Kimbly perguntou, uma expressão estranha._

_- O que você acha? - Riza disse, ainda com a cabeça baixa._

_- Eu não acho nada. O que você vai fazer, Riza? - Kimbly perguntou novamente, dessa vez com mais firmeza._

_Riza tirou as mãos do rosto e suspirou. _

_- É claro que não vou aceitar! Eu nem sei quem é o garoto! - ela falou, se recompondo._

_- Aaah! E você nem vai pensar no caso dele? Você tem que admitir que o garoto até que foi bem romântico, e ele tem coragem! - Hughes falou, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota._

_- Romântico? Ele mandou Zolf me entregar a carta! Não foi romântico, nem corajoso da parte dele! - Riza falou, pegando a carta de volta das mãos de Havoc._

_- E como vai dizer isso a ele? - Armstrong perguntou._

_- Primeiro tenho que descobrir quem foi... - Riza falou, e se virou para Kimbly - Zolf, você lembra do garoto?_

_Kimbly deu de ombros._

_- Eu nem olhei pra cara dele direito. Mas acho que logo o babaca vem atrás de você, pra saber a resposta. - Kimbly simplesmente falou._

_Riza soltou um longo suspiro. Por que essas coisas aconteciam justamente com ela?_

_**Continua...**_

_**Peço perdão se a personalidade de Kimbly está um pouco OOC... ou de qualquer outro personagem... enfim, sinto muito! XD**_

_**Reviews! D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_- Por que ela tá agindo desse jeito? - Roy perguntou para Hughes. O rapaz de óculos riu. Eles estavam sentados na grama, descansando um pouco, já que os exercícios físicos tinham acabado naquele momento. Riza estava um pouco distante deles, e ela andava de um lado para o outro, apreensiva._

_- Riza recebeu uma carta apaixonada de algum garoto. Agora, ela está esperando o tal cara aparecer, pra falar com ela. - Hughes explicou. Roy ficou surpreso. Ele também tinha notado a mudança dos outros em relação a garota. Não a criticavam mais, e grande parte deles pareceu se simpatizar com ela. Talvez fosse por causa da personalidade dela, sua coragem, inteligência e habilidade... ou talvez fosse por causa do shorts curto que ela usava nos exercícios físicos._

_- Acredita que o tal garoto a pediu em namoro? - Hughes falou, e sorriu ao ver a expressão no rosto de Roy._

_- E ela vai dizer o que a ele? - Roy perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Riza. _

_- Relaxe, camarada... ela disse que não namoraria um rapaz que ela nem conhece, e ainda mais um que mandou uma carta de amor pelo Zolf. - Hughes falou._

_A expressão no rosto de Roy suavizou, e ele se virou para olhar para Hughes. Que, agora tinha um imenso sorriso na cara._

_- O que foi? - Roy perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_- Roy, meu amigo... se você tivesse visto a sua cara quando eu disse que Riza recebeu um pedido de namoro, até mesmo você estaria como eu estou agora! - Hughes falou, rindo._

_- Ah! Não, de novo com esse assunto não, Maes... já te falei que você está vendo coisas que não existem. - Roy falou, revirando os olhos._

_- Ah, Roy! Admita que você se sente um pouco atraído pela Riza! Eu te conheço bem, e já reparei na maneira que você olha pra ela... - Hughes falou._

_- Eu não olho pra ela de jeito nenhum... - Roy falou, virando a cara para o outro lado._

_- Há! Até parece... você olha para ela do mesmo jeito que o Zolf... - Hughes falou, mas ficou quieto. Ops, agora tinha escapado. Roy imediatamente se virou para olhar Hughes._

_- O que tem o Kimbly? - Roy perguntou. Hughes tentou desconversar, mas Roy foi firme._

_- Bom... é que ele também trata ela diferente... ele é mais tolerante com ela, mais gentil... e você lembra do episódio do sabonete. - Hughes falou. Roy ficou pensativo por uns instantes, mas parou de pensar assim que viu um garoto se aproximar de Riza. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Ela estava ficando paranóica. Parecia que todos os garotos que surgiam andando na direção dela eram O garoto que ela esperava. O maldito garoto que mandou a maldita carta. Agora, ela tinha que esperar o garoto aparecer, para ela dizer a ele pra tirar aquela idéia ridícula da cabeça!_

_E agora, ela estava se preparando psicologicamente para uma conversa muito constrangedora... com um cara que ela nem sabia que existia antes dele mandar a maldita carta. Mas, e se ele fosse o homem da vida dela? Seu futuro marido, pai de seus três filhos... argh! Aí sim, ela o botaria pra correr! _

_O suspense a estava matando. Poderia ser qualquer um deles. Poderia ser aquele moreno. Ou aquele loirinho. Ou aquele cara alto. Ou também aquele baixinho. Até mesmo aquele careca! _

_Foi aí que uma coisa veio a cabeça de Riza: também poderia ser mentira. Alguém pode ter mandando aquela carta de brincadeira, apenas para tirar um sarro da cara dela! E ela caiu, como uma pata!_

_Ah, se fosse tudo brincadeira de algum garoto idiota, ela o pegaria e o faria pagar por tê-la feito de boba! Riza estava prestes a ir embora, quando alguém a tocou no ombro. Ela se virou e deu de cara com um garoto, ligeiramente mais alto que ela. Ele tinha cabelos loiros bem claros, e olhos verdes. A face do garoto estava avermelhada, e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o garoto estendeu uma rosa para ela, e falou:_

_- Por favor, seja minha namorada! - ele disse, os olhos fechados, a cabeça baixa. Riza ficou estática, extremamente surpresa. Justo agora que ela tinha tirado da cabeça que nada daquilo era de verdade, o tal garoto aparece! Droga, até a preparação psicológica dela tinha ido embora!_

_- Ãhn... err... - ela não sabia o que dizer - eu... err... qual... qual o seu... nome? - ela conseguiu perguntar._

_- Richard Greenleaf. É um prazer falar com a senhorita finalmente, senhorita Hawkeye. - ele falou, se curvando._

_- Ãh... certo, senhor Greenleaf... - ela começou._

_- Por favor, me chame de Richard! - ele disse. _

_- Uh, certo... bem, Richard... - ela disse, e após respirar fundo, continuou - Você não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitado? Afinal, nós nem nos conhecemos direito... essa é a primeira vez que conversamos! Você nem sabe como eu sou, não sabe se somos compatíveis o suficiente para termos alguma coisa, nem somos amigos! - ela disse._

_A expressão do garoto mudou para uma de total tristeza._

_- Mas... eu... te acho incrível. Você é a garota dos meus sonhos! E eu fiz isso porque tem muitos outros garotos interessados em você, fiquei com medo que logo você começasse a namorar algum deles... - ele disse. Riza piscou algumas vezes, surpresa. Outros garotos? Essa não._

_- Mas, Richard... isso é absurdo! Você não pôde esperar me conquistar com uma carta. Com uma frase. E com uma explicação absurda dessas. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam... eu sinto muito, não posso ser sua namorada. - ela disse. O garoto começou a tremer, parecia até que ia chorar. _

_E pela expressão dele, Riza não duvidou muito que isso fosse acontecer._

_- Mas... isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ser sua amiga. - ela disse, sorrindo. O garoto levantou a cabeça e a fitou, um pouco mais alegre._

_- Verdade..? E quem sabe, um dia a gente se torne namorados! - ele falou, mais animado._

_- Tire essa idéia de namorar da cabeça... pelo menos por enquanto. - ela falou. O rapaz ruborizou._

_- Quer dizer... que eu ainda tenho uma chance? - ele perguntou._

_- Talvez... - ela falou, sorrindo - Mas, por enquanto, é melhor você nem pensar nisso. Vamos deixar as coisas seguirem seu fluxo natural, sem forçar nada, ok! _

_O garoto sorriu também._

_- Certo... - ele disse._

_- Bem... eu.. preciso ir. Tenho coisas para fazer... tudo bem? - ela perguntou. O garoto balançou a cabeça. Riza se virou para ir embora, mas o garoto a segurou pela mão - O que foi?_

_- Fique com isto. - ele disse, colocando a rosa na mão dela._

_- Mas... eu não... - ela começou dizendo, mas ele meneou a cabeça._

_- Um amigo pode dar uma flor para uma amiga. Fique com a rosa. - ele pediu. Riza então pegou a flor, e sorriu._

_- Certo. Obrigada. Ela é linda. - ela disse._

_- Não tanto quanto você, senhorita Riza. Não tanto quanto você. - ele falou, e soltou a mão dela lentamente, se afastando e indo embora em seguida. Riza ruborizou profundamente. Ela nunca havia recebido uma declaração de amor antes, e tampouco um elogio daqueles._

_Ela não conseguiu conter um suspiro, enquanto aproximava a rosa do rosto, para sentir o perfume dela._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Hughes e Roy assistiam com interesse à conversa que acontecia na frente deles. Como eles estavam um pouco distantes, não conseguiam ouvir as palavras, mas apenas pelas ações e reações de ambos, já dava para perceber o rumo da conversa._

_A expressão de espanto de Riza, os ombros encolhidos do rapaz, o constrangimento de ambos, a maneira como ela gesticulava, explicando alguma coisa a ele, a expressão de tristeza e decepção na face dele, o sorriso sincero de preocupação dela, e depois o dele, e... quando ele a puxou pela mão, e a maneira como ela ruborizou profundamente após ele ter entregado a flor e ido embora. _

_"O que será que ele disse para ela?", era certeza que ambos os expectadores pensavam nisso._

_E finalmente, quando Riza soltou aquele longo suspiro, enquanto cheirava a flor, e olhava o horizonte. Roy sentiu o estômago revirar. De repente, ele estava de muito mau humor. Hughes sentiu o amigo ficar tenso ao seu lado, e se virou para olhá-lo. A expressão no rosto de Roy era intensa, assim como a maneira que ele apertava a pobre toalha. Antes que Hughes pudesse tirar o amigo de seus devaneios, a pobre toalha pegou fogo, e Roy a largou._

_Ele então pareceu despertar, e olhou para Hughes, finalmente percebendo que o amigo o estava olhando._

_- Estamos estressados por algum motivo específico? - Hughes perguntou, um meio sorriso divertido nos lábios._

_Roy revirou os olhos, e se levantou._

_- Vou pro dormitório. - ele simplesmente falou, indo embora. Hughes balançou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro. Quando será que seu amigo cabeça-quente perceberia as mudanças tão óbvias?_

_Mas, Hughes decidiu pensar em Roy depois. Ele se levantou, disposto a falar com Riza, e caminhou até a garota._

_- Hey, Riza! - ele chamou, saudando-a com a mão. A garota sorriu para ele._

_- Sabe... não sei o que é pior: garotos me odiando, ou garotos gostando de mim... - ela falou, olhando para a direção em que Richard havia ido._

_Hughes sorriu para ela, compadecido._

_- Bem, isso depende muito do garoto. - ele falou._

_- Acho que você tem razão. - Riza falou, e suspirou. Hughes sorriu, e a cutucou._

_- Você fez isso bastante nos últimos minutos, sabia? - ele falou, se referindo aos vários suspiros dela. Riza corou levemente._

_- Você não perde a chance de me embaraçar, não é? - ela disse, tentando soar séria, mas um sorriso bobo persistia em sua face. _

_- Eu? Ora, claro que não! - Hughes disse, parecendo ofendido. Riza arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Bem, se isso fosse mesmo verdade, eu já teria comentado sobre você e Kimbly estarem se tratando pelos primeiros nomes um do outro! - o tom vermelho voltou com força total a face de Riza - Mas eu não fiz isso! - Hughes completou, e riu quando Riza deu um tapinha no braço dele._

_- Mas qual é o problema em eu chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome? - ela disse, e ambos começaram a andar de volta para o dormitório._

_- Nenhum... é só que quase ninguém o chama pelo primeiro nome... apenas eu, Alex de vez em quando... e alguns dos superiores. Havoc nunca o chama, mas quando precisa, simplesmente solta um "Hey, você!". E ele e Roy são rivais declarados, portanto apenas se chamam pelos sobrenomes... - Hughes explicou._

_- Eu aposto que quando você o chamou pelo primeiro nome, ninguém fez comentário nenhum... - Riza disse._

_- Claro que não! Mas também, eu não sou uma garota bonita, que deixa o cara de joelhos apenas com uma balançada de quadris. - Hughes falou. Riza ficou vermelha novamente._

_- Ugh! É irritante como você sempre consegue me deixar sem-graça... - Riza falou, se esforçando para fazer o sangue sumir das bochechas. Hughes riu._

_- Você só fica assim porque tudo que eu digo é a mais pura verdade. - Hughes falou. Dessa vez, Riza não argumentou de volta, pois eles haviam chegado ao dormitório, e encontraram Roy e Zolf rolando pelo quarto, um tentando matar o outro._

_Riza ficou surpresa, e sem saber exatamente o que fazer, correu na direção dos dois e agarrou o primeiro braço que encontrou, puxando com força o dono do braço. Que, por coincidência do destino ou não, era Roy. O rapaz continuava a fuzilar Kimbly com o olhar, que agora estava sendo segurado por Hughes. _

_- Mas o que há de errado com vocês dois? - Riza perguntou, séria. Os dois briguentos olharam para ela. - Isso não é atitude de dois homens, e sim de dois selvagens! Olhem o que vocês fizeram com o nosso dormitório! - ela gritou, e eles olharam em volta._

_Os lençóis estavam queimados, os criados-mudos estavam todos tombados, e dois deles estavam semi-explodidos, penas de travesseiros voavam pelo quarto, a porta do armário de Havoc estava escancarado (obviamente Kimbly havia utilizado os objetos do rapaz como munição contra Roy). E, o chão de madeira estava completamente manchado pelas queimaduras, enquanto um cheiro de fumaça rondava por todo o ambiente._

_Roy e Zolf pareceram embaraçados por alguns instantes, e olharam para Riza. A garota tinha uma expressão profunda de irritação, respirava rapidamente, e apertava o braço de Roy com força._

_- Você vem comigo. - ela disse, puxando Roy para fora do quarto - E você, trate de procurar Havoc. Você deve desculpas a ele, por usar as roupas dele como bomba! - ela falou, olhando para Kimbly. _

_- E pra onde você vai me levar? - Roy conseguiu perguntar._

_- Nós dois vamos pegar panos, vassouras e outros produtos de limpeza, pra arrumar a bagunça que vocês dois fizeram. Ou você acha que eu vou dormir nesse quarto destruído e fedendo a fumaça? - ela disse, e ambos se foram, deixando Hughes e Kimbly no quarto. _

_- Pff... ela precisava ter feito esse escândalo? - Kimbly disse, se sentando em sua cama, pronto para deitar e descansar. _

_- Eu já me acostumei a encontrar o quarto revirado por vocês dois, mas é a primeira vez que ela pega vocês brigando. E você devia dar um desconto a ela, já que ela acabou de ter uma conversa séria, com o tal garoto da carta. - Hughes disse, coçando a cabeça. Kimbly se levantou._

_- Como foi a conversa? - Kimbly perguntou._

_- Pergunte ao Roy. Ele estava lá também. - Hughes falou, sorrindo perversamente. Kimbly fez uma careta._

_- Eu sei. Por que você acha que estávamos brigando? - o rapaz falou, se levantando e indo em direção a porta do quarto. Hughes riu abertamente agora._

_- Vocês dois brigam por cada coisa... - ele disse, balançando a cabeça - Hey! Onde você vai? _

_Kimbly parou na porta, e demorou um pouco para responder. Hughes viu como os ombros do rapaz ficaram tensos, e como de repente, eles relaxaram._

_- Procurar Havoc. - Kimbly disse, fechando a porta com força atrás de si. Hughes riu novamente, impressionado em como os últimos dias tinham sido engraçados para ele. _

_Ele ria com frequência; Riza suspirava com frequência; Roy se descontrolava com frequência; Zolf obedecia com frequência. Que outras mudanças bizarras aconteceriam?_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Riza e Roy estavam no armário do zelador, pegando o necessário para limparem o quarto. Eles tinham ido conversar primeiro com o Coronel responsável pelos dormitórios, e Riza ficou supresa quando o homem riu, dando tapinhas nas costas de Roy, dizendo "Fico feliz que nenhuma das beliches tenha sido incinerada ou explodida.", e entregou a chave do armário para a garota._

_- Que tipo de comentário foi aquele...? - Riza murmurava, mais irritada ainda. Ela estava escolhendo os produtos de limpeza, e procurava pelos que tinham a fragrância mais poderosa possível. Roy estava pegando as vassouras e esfregões, e comentou:_

_- O Coronel está acostumado com os nossos confrontos. Assim como todo o resto da Academia. Só você fez todo esse alarde, por nada.. - ele disse. Riza o encarou._

_- Por nada? Vocês estavam se matando, e destruindo tudo em volta! Como você esperava que eu reagisse? - ela disse, cruzando os braços._

_- Eu esperava que você torcesse pelo Kimbly... - Roy disse, olhando para o outro lado, enquanto fingia que procurava alguma outra vassoura. Riza ficou um pouco confusa._

_- Torcer pelo Zolf? E por que eu faria isso? - ela perguntou. _

_- Vocês dois andam tão amiguinhos ultimamente, pensei que você iria torcer pelo Kimbly, para que ele me matasse. - Roy falou, e Riza sentiu um certo veneno na voz do rapaz. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou:_

_- Mas que absurdo... - ela falou. Roy se virou para olhar a garota, e ficou surpreso ao vê-la sorrindo._

_- O que é tão engraçado? - Roy perguntou. Riza se virou para a prateleira de produtos químicos._

_- Ver você, morrendo de ciúmes desse jeito. - Ela falou, e riu mais ainda ao ouvir Roy engasgar._

_- Ciúmes, eu? Isso sim é absurdo, eu nunca ficaria com ciúmes de você, por nada nesse mundo! - ele gritou, largando as vassouras._

_- Eu não disse que era ciúmes de mim... - Riza falou, e apenas virou a cabeça, encarando Roy - .. quis dizer ciúmes do Kimbly... - ela completou._

_Roy corou furiosamente._

_- E, levando em conta o que você acabou de afirmar, com tanto ardor... eu estava certa. Se você disse que nunca sentiria ciúmes de mim, posso assumir que era ciúmes do Zolf, então..! - ela disse, sorrindo divertida._

_- Você... você está distorcendo tudo! - Roy falou, e apanhou as vassouras do chão. - Mas também, eu não poderia esperar que uma mulher de cérebro inferior compreendesse coisas tão simples para um homem de cérebro superior. - Roy disse._

_- Eu bateria em você por me chamar de homem, mas deixo passar por admitir que eu tenho um cérebro superior. - Riza disse, e saiu, carregando os produtos de limpeza dentro de uma bacia, assim como alguns panos._

_Roy ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e então a seguiu, conservando a expressão de aborrecimento. Como é que ela sempre conseguia virar as palavras dele contra ele?_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Quando Roy e Riza chegaram ao dormitório, encontraram um verdadeiro batalhão lá, ajudando a limpar o local. _

_Hughes, Kimbly, Havoc, Armstrong e mais três rapazes que Riza não conhecia estavam lá, colocando os móveis na posição correta, e substituindo os lençóis queimados por novos._

_- Não entendi o porquê de estarmos aqui, ajudando a arrumar a bagunça do Mustang e do Kimbly... - um dos rapazes desconhecidos falou. Era robusto, tinha o cabelo castanho mais claro na parte de cima, e mais escuro em baixo. _

_- Porque o mesmo Kimbly que explodiu esse criado-mudo, nos "pediu" para vir aqui ajudar... - o outro desconhecido falou, enquanto carregava o tal criado-mudo para fora do quarto. Era mais baixo que todos os outros rapazes, tinha cabelos pretos e usava óculos de aros grandes. _

_- Francamente... o Havoc nos põe em cada confusão... - o terceiro desconhecido disse, o que estava ajudando o baixinho de óculos a levar o criado-mudo destruído para fora. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos, e parecia ser mais velho que os outros. _

_- Parem de reclamar e mexam-se! - Kimbly gritou, nervoso. Os três tremeram._

_- Hey, Zolf... não seja rude com eles. - Riza disse, depositando a bacia no chão. Os três rapazes olharam para ela, surpresos. _

_- Então é ela, a famosa Riza Hawkeye... - o robusto disse._

_- Ela é bonita mesmo... - o rapaz de óculos disse, ruborizando levemente._

_- E dizem que ela tem a mira perfeita... - o outro de cabelos grisalhos disse. Riza suspirou. Por que os rapazes daquela Academia tinham a mania de falar sobre ela como se ela não estivesse lá?_

_- Posso saber quem são vocês? - Riza perguntou, se aproximando._

_- Me chamam de Breda, senhorita Hawkeye. Nós três aqui somos amigos do Havoc... e somos do dormitório ao lado. - o rapaz robusto disse - esses são Fuery e Falman. - ele completou, e o baixinho de óculos a cumprimentou educadamente, assim como o de cabelos grisalhos._

_Riza sorriu para eles, pensando se teria alguma explicação racional para o fato de Havoc e esses três apenas se apresentarem pelos sobrenomes. Mas, como ela ainda tinha muito para arrumar, resolveu deixar essa questão para depois._

_Eles passaram aquele fim de tarde todinho arrumando o dormitório, e quando finalmente terminaram, a hora do Jantar estava sendo servida. Eles estavam famintos, e decidiram ir comer. Mas, Riza estava se sentindo mais suja do que faminta, por isso resolveu ir tomar um banho antes. _

_Riza então se virou para Kimbly, que a estava esperando na porta. Desde o episódio do sabonete, Kimbly ficava de guarda na porta do Vestiário enquanto Riza tomava banho. Ele a acompanhou todas as noites, mas disse que nenhum engraçadinho sequer apareceu._

_- Zolf, você pode ir jantar se quiser. Eu acho que não tem mais perigo eu ir sozinha tomar banho. - Riza falou. _

_- Você tem certeza? Porque não é problema nenh.. - Kimbly começou dizendo, mas foi interrompido pelo ronco de seu estômago. Ele corou levemente, e Riza riu._

_- Olha só, você tá morrendo de fome... é melhor você ir comer logo, antes que Breda e Armstrong acabem com a comida do Refeitório. - ela disse. _

_Kimbly hesitou por um momento, pensando se seria mesmo seguro deixá-la sozinha. Riza notou isso, e colocou a mão no braço do rapaz._

_- Eu vou ficar bem... - ela disse, dando um apertãozinho leve no braço dele - E você tem que ir, pra se certificar que sobre comida para mim depois... - ela disse, sorrindo para ele. Kimbly se permitiu um sorriso também._

_- Tá certo. - ele disse, se virando para ir ao Refeitório - Mas se você demorar mais do que vinte minutos, eu volto pra te buscar. - ele disse._

_- Faça meia hora! Suja do jeito que estou, vou levar mais tempo tentando tirar esse cheiro horrível do meu cabelo... - ela disse, fazendo uma careta. Kimbly balançou a cabeça._

_- Ok, meia hora... mas nada além disso. - ele falou, e foi embora. Riza sorriu, e seguiu para o Vestiário._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_- A comida do Refeitório nunca me pareceu tão saborosa! - Breda dizia, o prato completamente cheio, formando até um montinho._

_- Tem razão... mas.. esse cheiro de queimado não some! Acho que impregnou no meu nariz! - Fuery disse. Todos concordaram._

_- Se eu não tivesse com tanta fome, teria ido tomar um banho antes. - Falman disse, se fartando também. _

_- Eu também, mas acho que se tivesse ido, tinha ficado sem comida! - Havoc falou, dando um tapa na mão de Breda, que tentou roubar um de seus pãezinhos._

_Kimbly então se sentou, após ter ido pegar o próprio prato de comida, que rivalizava de igual para igual com o de todos os outros na mesa._

_- Você chegou bem na hora! Mais um pouco e não sobraria comida! - Hughes disse, rindo. _

_- Eu percebi. E é bom vocês pararem de comer tanto, senão não sobra comida pros outros. - Kimbly disse._

_- E desde quando você se importa com "os outros"? - Havoc perguntou, a boca cheia de purê de batata._

_- Ora, desde quando esse "outro" é a nossa querida Riza... - Hughes disse, lançando um olhar malicioso para Kimbly, que respondeu com um olhar gélido._

_- Cadê ela? Não é possível que não esteja com fome... - Armstrong perguntou, olhando para os lados, para ver se ela estava pegando comida ainda._

_- Ela vem mais tarde. - Kimbly respondeu. Ele não ia perder tempo falando, com a fome que estava._

_- Hunf! Se ela e o Mustang ficarem sem comida, é culpa deles mesmo. Eu acho que mereço comer até me fartar, depois do trabalho que tive! - Breda disse. Hughes e Kimbly olharam para ele._

_- Cadê o Roy? Eu achei que ele tivesse vindo com a gente... - Hughes disse._

_- Ele veio, mas as mãos e o cabelo dele estavam tão sujos da poeira, que ele foi tomar um banho antes... Você sabe como ele é vaidoso, em relação a aparência e tudo o mais... - Fuery explicou. _

_Todos na mesa pararam quando ouviram uma tosse violenta. Kimbly havia engasgado com um pedaço de frango, e agora tentava se livrar do incômodo na garganta, bebendo um copo grande de água._

_- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? - ele gritou, assim que tinha recuperado o fôlego. Fuery se encolheu, assustado._

_- Disse que Mustang foi tomar um... - Fuery começou dizendo, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Kimbly já tinha saído correndo, empurrando alguns rapazes que estavam em sua frente, sem se importar com os xingamentos. Todos ficaram olhando ele, sem entender o que estava acontecendo._

_- Ué, onde será que ele foi? - Falman perguntou. _

_Breda, Armstrong, Havoc e Fuery deram de ombros, e continuaram a devorar a comida. Hughes ficou olhando para a porta, e balançou a cabeça._

_- Eu vou terminar esse prato, e vou... - Hughes disse, saboreando seu lamem com porco, e rindo internamente._

_**Continua...**_

_**Espero que estejam apreciando o desenrolar da história até aqui. **_

_**A princípio, essa história seria um passado, mas ainda sim, se basearia na realidade do anime.. no entanto, para meu desespero, a fic está tomando rumos de Universo Alternativo... Peço desculpas quanto a divergência de personalidades, ou fatos. Sei que é absurdo a Riza ser a única mulher a ter servido o exército até o momento... mas, não sei como explicar decentemente esse fato. Peço que me perdoem.**_

_**E, quanto a reclamações sobre o Zolf fazer par com a Riza: sinto muito novamente, mas eu realmente aprecio esse casal. E, o Kimbly é um dos personagens mais atraentes de FMA. A voz dele... aah, a voz. **_

_**Estou dividindo mais ou menos os capítulos, para que haja cenas de romance entre Riza e Kimbly e Riza e Roy, já que esses são os casais principais dessa fic. **_

_**Se não gostam dos pares, paciência! Não vou alterar isso. Mas, só adiantando: essa fic vai terminando quando a Guerra de Ishbarr começa. Ou seja, até lá, os personagens vão evoluindo juntos na Academia, mas em um dado momento, seus caminhos se separaram, ou seguem a mesma trilha. No caso, Riza se separa de Roy e Kimbly, e retorna alguns anos depois, como subordinada de Roy, enquanto Kimbly está na cadeia, pagando pelos seus crimes de Guerra. **_

_**Não me lembro se a Riza estava presente na Guerra de Ishbarr. Se não me engano, ela não foi diretamente para a Guerra, assim como Hughes. Acho que foi depois disso que ela se apresentou como Tenente Subordinada de Roy, que foi condecorado como Tenente Coronel. E, é aí que ela, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Hughes e Falman se reencontram. **_

_**Darei o máximo de mim para fazer essa fic mais palpável daqui em diante. Não gosto de alterar personagens que não são meus. Acho que isso desagrada os leitores também. **_

_**Ah sim, mais uma coisa: aqui vai a explicação para a dúvida da Riza, sobre o fato de Breda, Fuery, Falman e Havoc se apresentarem pelos sobrenomes: A autora aqui NÃO sabe o primeiro nome deles. Simples assim. **_

_**Bem, é isso. **_

_**Aguardem o próximo capítulo!**_

_**Obrigada por lerem.**_

_**Abraços,**_

_**Bellatrice Black.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_A sensação da água quente escorrendo e levando embora toda aquela sujeira era realmente agradável. Riza estava com fome, mas a necessidade por um bom banho eram maiores. Riza esfregava os cabelos louros, enxaguando o shampoo, por isso os olhos estavam fechados. Ela não podia deixar de murmurar uma canção enquanto fazia isso, tamanho era o prazer que ela estava sentindo._

_E, em meio a esse paraíso particular, Riza não ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Terminando de lavar os cabelos, ela passou o creme, e antes de enxaguá-lo, foi lavar o corpo. De repente, Riza ouviu um barulho. Ela apertou o sabonete, e parou de se mexer, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. _

_Uns segundos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse, e Riza deu de ombros, continuando a se lavar. Ela tinha conseguido um sabonete novo, mas achou que esse não era tão perfumado quanto o sabonete que Kimbly havia lhe emprestado no primeiro dia. Ela sorriu. Aquilo havia sido cômico! _

_Descobrir que um rapaz de dezoito anos, todo metido a macho, tinha esse tipo de frescura pessoal... sabonete importado de erva-doce! Para a pele sensível... Riza riu, e sua risada ecoou belas cabines vazias. _

_Dessa vez, ela ouviu um barulho mais alto, como se algo tivesse caído no chão. Ela ficou um pouco perturbada, mas pensou que o vento deveria ter derrubado qualquer que fosse o objeto. _

_No momento que ela ia enxaguar a espuma do corpo, um som a fez gelar. _

_O som de um chuveiro ligando!_

_Riza arregalou os olhos, apavorada. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não poderia sair correndo, ainda mais com o corpo cheio de espuma, e o cabelo com creme. Ela então pôs a cabeça para fora da cabine, tentando espiar._

_O vestiário era bem grande. Tinha a parte dos armários, e bancos, onde você deixava suas roupas, para se trocar depois. Era bem no estilo de vestiário de colégio americano, onde os armários ficavam em fileiras. E, atravessando um corredor curto, você chegava nos chuveiros. As cabines eram separadas da seguinte forma: três chuveiros, uma parede; três chuveiros, uma parede; e assim vai. _

_Riza estava no corredor quatro. Após o corredor curto, haviam outros corredores, que eram em seis corredores, e que por sua vez tinham sete cabines de cada lado, em cada corredor. A pessoa que havia entrado para tomar banho estava em alguma cabine do corredor um, ou dois. Pelo som, um pouco distante, foi o que Riza pôde deduzir. _

_A garota então petrificou: os corredores um e dois eram justamente os corredores que davam de frente para o corredor curto de acesso aos armários. Ela tinha que ter muita sorte, rezar que o rapaz que estivesse tomando banho tivesse escolhido alguma cabine mais ao fundo, para que ele não pudesse vê-la. _

_Por mais que o corredor curto fosse rápido de se atravessar, ela ainda poderia ser vista tempo suficiente. Riza suspirou. _

_- Isso só acontece comigo... - ela murmurou. Ela terminou de se enxaguar, e desligou o chuveiro. Pegou a toalha, e se enrolou o máximo que pôde. Bem que ela queria ter uma toalha maior, para poder se esconder melhor. Mas, não tinha como. Ela tinha que arriscar._

_Riza saiu caminhando na ponta dos pés, tentando ser muito discreta e não chamar a atenção da outra pessoa tomando banho. Para o azar dela, essa outra pessoa estava querendo tirar uma pequena dúvida..._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_- Maldito cheiro de fumaça. - Roy estava murmurando. Ele olhava para ambas as mãos, que estavam cinzas. E, passou a mão nos cabelos negros. Estavam duros!_

_- Algum problema, Mustang? - Fuery perguntou. Eles estavam todos indo para o refeitório. _

_- Sim. Estou imundo, meu cabelo está endurecido, estou fedendo a fumaça, minha roupa está manchada... - Roy disse. Fuery deu sorriso leve._

_- Você pode tomar um banho antes, ora. Garanto que a comida não vai acabar. - Fuery falou. Roy então parou de andar. _

_Fuery deu apenas uns passos e parou também, olhando para o rapaz._

_- Você tem razão. Eu vou tomar um banho. - Roy disse, e se virou._

_Fuery se virou, e correu para alcançar os outros. O rapaz de óculos então parou para pensar, e ficou um pouco apreensivo. Breda e Armstrong pareciam realmente estar morrendo de fome... Hughes e Havoc também estavam comentando que iriam repetir o prato umas três vezes.. ele próprio estava bastante faminto. _

_- Será que se não sobrar comida, o Mustang me mata? - Fuery comentou baixinho para si mesmo. Ele estremeceu, e balançou a cabeça. Era melhor nem pensar nisso._

_Roy caminhava rapidamente. Ele decidiu cortar caminho pelo campo gramado, assim ele chegaria mais rápido ao dormitório. Claro, se ele tivesse ido pelo caminho normal, teria cruzado com Kimbly, e saberia que Riza estava tomando banho, e aí esperaria. Mas, como o Destino adora pregar peças nas pessoas, algo fez Roy mudar o caminho, e ele nunca trombou com Kimbly._

_Ele pegou as roupas limpas, e todos os acessórios necessários, e foi correndo para o vestiário. Roy ouviu o barulho de um dos chuveiros ligados, e achou estranho. Mas, como eles estavam indo atrasados para o jantar, era capaz que alguém tivesse jantado mais cedo e ido tomar banho em seguida. Ele deu de ombros e estava indo colocar suas coisas em um dos armários, e rapidamente se despiu._

_Ele já estava no corredor curto, quando ouviu uma risada. Uma risada bem familiar... ele se assustou ao pensar em quem tinha aquela risada, derrubando o shampoo no chão. Ele então balançou a cabeça, afastando aquela idéia absurda._

_"Acho que passar a tarde inteira perto daquela garota chata me fez ficar obcecado... estou até ouvindo a risada irritante dela!", ele pensou. Roy entrou no primeiro corredor mesmo, logo na primeira cabine, e ligou o chuveiro. _

_Ele adorava tomar um bom banho quente, e esfregar todas as impurezas de seu corpo. Ele estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, mas percebeu que o outro chuveiro havia sido desligado. Roy coçou o queixo, e parou por um instante._

_Ele ficou curioso, para saber quem estava no outro chuveiro. Uma curiosidade besta, mas enfim... qual o problema, certo!_

_Pobre Roy... deveria se lembrar que "A curiosidade matou o gato." E nesse caso, seria a "gata"!_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_- Certo Riza.. concentre-se... ai droga... respire fundo... okay: é agora! - Riza repetia para si mesma, em voz baixa. Ela estava tentando achar o momento perfeito para sair de seu corredor, e alcançar a salvo o corredor curto, e enfim chegar as suas benditas roupas. Ela estava espiando o lugar, para ter uma idéia de onde o outro cara estava tomando banho. _

_Após tomar um fôlego extra, ela saiu andando rapidamente, sem ousar olhar para qualquer outro lugar, tamanho era seu medo do que poderia ver. A última coisa que ela queria e precisava era perder o apetite por ter visto mais do que devia de algum garoto da Academia. _

_Tudo estava indo bem, e ela teria chegado sã e salva aos armários, e Roy não a teria visto por uma diferença de milésimos de segundo, e tudo estaria bem. Não fosse por uma pequenina poça de shampoo. _

_Shampoo de Roy Mustang, que se espalhou no meio do corredor curto, quando ele derrubou o recipiente. Shampoo esse que era bem escorregadio. E, estando no meio do caminho, é claro que foi de encontro certeiro com o pé da garota fugitiva. E, por esse milésimo de segundo a mais, Roy conseguiu esgueirar a cabeça para fora de seu chuveiro no tempo certo, e ver uma cabeleira loira esvoaçando, e alguém prestes a se estatelar no chão._

_Sem nem pensar em quem era, Roy correu para segurar a pessoa, um simples reflexo humano e condicionado. E, acreditem ou não, a poça de shampoo era um pouco maior do que o esperado, o que fez com que Roy também escorregasse nele, e assim, com um audível "TUMP!", foram ambas as criaturas infelizes e perseguidas pelo destino ao chão._

Eu abro aqui um espaço para algo muito inútil, mas que se faz necessário: HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! (Eu sempre dou risadas escandalosas quando vejo alguém caindo!)

_Mas enfim, retornando a situação:_

_Minutos de silêncio se passaram, apenas uns gemidos, que manifestavam a dor da queda. Riza estava tentando se levantar, ao mesmo tempo que segurava firmemente a sua toalha branca, e com a outra mão ela procurava onde se apoiar. Durante a queda, ela sentiu alguém segurá-la, impedindo que sua queda fosse bem mais dolorosa. Ela só viu o teto quando abriu os olhos, e sentiu uma dor aguda no quadril e nos cotovelos. _

_- Que droga é essa? - ela ouviu uma voz dizer, uma voz que vinha... de baixo!_

_Riza virou a cabeça lentamente, temendo quem veria. Aquela voz era familiar... até demais! Os olhos dela se esbugalharam e sua boca se abriu escancarada em choque, assim que uma cabeça cheia de fios negros adentrou seu campo de visão. _

_- Eca! Isso é shampoo? - o rapaz disse, olhando as mãos. _

_Riza não conseguiu conter um "Augh!" ao ver quem era o dono da voz tão familiar: Roy Mustang. Só podia ser brincadeira de alguém... e uma de muito mau-gosto!_

_Ela sentiu o sangue subir a face ao notar que, além de tudo, ela estava sentada no colo dele! Ela tentou se levantar, mas a mão escorregou no chão melecado novamente, e ela caiu de novo, a cabeça encostando novamente no peito desnudo do rapaz. Ela então pôde notar que Roy finalmente havia se dado conta da situação, pois ela ouviu um "Augh!" vindo dele também._

_Quando Riza finalmente conseguiu firmar a mão no chão sem escorregar, ela foi se levantar, mas de repente, Roy a segurou firmemente, bem onde ela estava, o que fez com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio novamente, e voltasse a cair sentada sobre ele. _

_- Droga, Mustang! O que você está fazendo? - Riza gritou, nervosa. Roy não sabia o que responder. Como ele poderia explicar para ela que ele estava ali, debaixo dela, exatamente sem nada, do jeito que ele veio ao mundo? Se ela se levantasse, veria ele ali, completamente exposto. E, aí sim a coisa ficaria feia. _

_"Que bela hora para esquecer a toalha, Roy...", ele pensou consigo mesmo. _

_- Mustang! - Riza gritou novamente, e Roy voltou suas atenções para a moça. Ele engoliu seco ao ver o rosto dela virado para ele, os olhos cor-de-mel dela fixados nele. E eles estavam muito próximos, já que Roy a segurava firmemente pelo braço e pela cintura._

_- Pois não? - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, e logo em seguida se estapeou mentalmente ao ver a fúria nos olhos da moça._

_- Dá pra me soltar? - ela disse, impaciente. _

_- Agora? - ele perguntou, fazendo sua melhor expressão inocente. Ele precisava ganhar tempo, e pensar em uma desculpa plausível. Ele sabia bem que enganar e enrolar aquela garota era algo bem complicado._

_- É claro que é agora! - ela gritou, tentando puxar o braço. Se ela pudesse usar a outra mão já teria dado um soco no rapaz, mas se ela fizesse isso, sua toalha iria para o beleléu. Foi aí que um estalo aconteceu na cabeça dela. "Toalha..."_

_- Tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo agora? - Roy tentou enrolar mais. Ele percebeu quando os olhos dela se estreitaram mais ainda. Uh-oh! Aquilo não podia ser bom._

_- Mustang... cadê a sua toalha...? - ela perguntou, de repente. Roy engasgou. Riza fechou os olhos. Bingo!_

_- Ela está... está... - Roy dizia, ainda engasgado. A pressão de Riza estava subindo vertiginosamente._

_- Está..? - ela forçou, e Roy desviou o olhar, suando frio._

_- ... na cabine do chuveiro. - foi a resposta final. Sem exatamente ter tempo para reagir, Roy apenas foi ao chão, batendo a parte de trás da cabeça com tudo no chão de azulejo, com uma Riza furiosa apertando seu pescoço._

_Com a cabeça zunindo devido a batida, Roy pensou apenas uma coisa: eu estou prestes a morrer, e isso é fato. Ele nunca havia visto alguém daquele jeito, com tanta fúria, Riza berrava "tarado, pervertido, depravado, degenerado!" e todos os sinônimos existentes possíveis. Ele precisava fazer algo. Ele precisava se defender. Ele precisava fazê-la parar!_

_Como reflexo, as mãos de Roy se direcionaram para o local certeiro, e ele empurrou a garota com força, tentando forçá-la a soltar ele. Ao abrir os olhos, Roy notou que podia respirar novamente, e que Riza estava parada, apenas olhando para ele, com uma expressão muito estranha. Foi aí que ele sentiu algo macio em suas mãos. Algo redondo e macio. _

_Como Riza havia usado ambas as mãos para enforcá-lo, a toalha branca agora estava perdida em algum lugar, sabe-se-lá-onde, menos onde deveria estar. E, Roy agora sabia porquê Riza havia parado de matá-lo. _

_Ele desviou o olhar do rosto de Riza, e olhou para suas mãos. E os olhos de Roy ficaram do tamanho de pratos, e um grito ficou entalado em sua garganta. _

_Mãos. Seios. Roymãos. Rizaseios. _

_SANGUE!_

_Roy soltou-a imediantamente, escorregando para o lado, e colocando uma das mãos no nariz, tentando parar a hemorragia nasal. A outra mão foi para outro lugar, mais abaixo, que também pedia para ser escondido, mas que estava um pouco difícil, agora que o "problema" cresceu. _

_Riza já tinha recobrado os sentidos, e se enrolava o máximo que podia na toalha, enquanto seu rosto queimava de vergonha. Ela havia se virado assim que Roy a largou, e ela procurava juntar suas coisas, que tinham voado de sua mão na queda inicial. Ela ouviu os passos do rapaz, que se afastava, de volta para o chuveiro. _

_Mas, por algum motivo, ela virou o rosto só um pouco. _

_Riza engasgou, se levantou e foi para o armário, pegar suas roupas e dar o fora daquele lugar, e esquecer aquela noite desastrosa. Ela ainda tinha algumas tarefas para fazer, mas ela estava completamente aérea agora, em sua mente rodava apenas uma imagem e um pensamento:_

_"Que gracinha de bumbum!"_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_- Você demorou no banho! - Hughes disse, assim que Roy se sentou ao lado dele no Refeitório. Incrivelmente, ainda havia comida lá, e Roy encheu o prato._

_O alquimista nada respondeu, apenas comeu sua comida, em silêncio. Hughes sabia que algo havia acontecido, pois Roy estava mais aéreo que de costume, e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas quando ele mencionou o banho. Mais tarde ele conseguiria arrancar do amigo o que aconteceu, então ele se entreteu com sua deliciosa sobremesa. _

_- Eu não disse que haveria comida? Ainda bem que eu disse para você ir tomar banho... eu gostaria de ter jantado depois de um bom banho... seria bem mais agradável! - Fuery disse. Roy então parou de comer, largou os talheres e olhou para Fuery._

_- É verdade... foi você quem me disse para ir tomar banho aquela hora, não é? - Roy disse. Fuery engoliu seco, notando o brilho estranho nos olhos de Roy._

_- Sim, fui eu... não está feliz, Mustang? - Fuery perguntou, agora recuando lentamente. _

_- Oh, muito feliz! Ficarei mais ainda quando tiver incinerado um certo idiota de óculos e suas idéias estúpidas! - Roy disse, ameaçador, e colocando as luvas brancas._

_- M-Mu-Mus-Mustang...? - Fuery indagou, confuso e tremendo de medo - O que foi? O que você vai fazer? _

_Hughes lambeu os beiços, saboreando os últimos vestígios de seu delicioso pudim de leite. Ele inclinou-se para trás, passando a mão na barriga cheia, e olhou com divertimento para Roy, que perseguia freneticamente o pobre Fuery. Algo de MUITO sério havia acontecido, e ele logo iria descobrir._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Kimbly havia corrido para o Vestiário, mas antes de chegar lá, encontrou Riza no meio do caminho. A garota parecia pensativa, e distante. Ela nem notou quando ele se aproximou, e aquilo o surpreendeu. Ela estava sempre alerta, sempre um passo a frente da maioria. _

_- Ah, Zolf... já terminou de jantar? - ela perguntou, quando finalmente o notou._

_- Mais ou menos isso... tá tudo bem? - ele perguntou, olhando para ela. Riza corou levemente._

_- É... mais ou menos isso. - ela disse, um sorriso fraco. Zolf arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa no Vestiário? - ele perguntou. Zolf soube que a resposta era afirmativa, já que o rosto da moça quase pegou fogo. _

_- Mais ou menos isso... - ela disse novamente. Kimbly soltou um grunhido._

_- O que o Mustang fez? - ele perguntou, sem rodeios. Riza olhou para ele, aflita. _

_Kimbly a puxou pelo braço, conduzindo-a para algum outro lugar. Os corredores começavam a se encher, já que a maioria já tinha jantado, e agora rumavam para os dormitórios. _

_- Ele não me contou nada, se é isso que você está pensando. - Kimbly falou, e os dois estavam no campo de treinamento. Se sentaram na grama, um ao lado do outro._

_- Então como você sabe que o Mustang está envolvido? - ela perguntou._

_- O Fuery disse que o Mustang tinha ido tomar banho também. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra ligar as coisas. Você no banho. Mustang no banho. Enfim... - Kimbly disse, balançando os ombros. _

_- Entendo. - ela apenas disse._

_- E você vai me dizer o que aconteceu no maldito banho ou não? - Zolf perguntou, ficando impaciente. Riza ficou vermelha novamente._

_- Quem disse que aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela disse, olhando para o outro lado._

_- Você fica aí, toda vermelhinha só d'eu mencionar a palavra "banho", e você quer que eu acredite que nada aconteceu? - Zolf diz. _

_Riza nada responde, continua com o rosto virado para o outro lado. Zolf solta um suspiro irritado, e põe o dedo indicador no queixo dela, puxando-a na direção dele, fazendo o rosto dela virar._

_- Fala pra mim o que que aconteceu, Hawkeye. Agora. - ele diz, sério. Riza pisca algumas vezes, surpresa._

_- E o que te importa? - ela diz, o espírito "Riza" de rebeldia voltando._

_- Come torta! - Zolf retruca, um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. _

_Os dois se encaram por mais uns instantes, e finalmente caem na risada. _

_- Seu bobo! Eu aqui, sofrendo com um problema sério, e você tirando sarro de mim! - ela diz, se deitando na grama de tanto rir._

_- Você que começou, com essa frescura toda de não querer contar logo o que aconteceu. - Kimbly diz, se deitando também. _

_- Frescura é sabonete importado! Eu não querer contar é privacidade! - Riza diz, sorrindo mais ao ver Kimbly girar os olhos._

_- Até quando você vai me perseguir com a droga do episódio do sabonete, hein? - ele diz, e a empurra com o cotovelo._

_- Ai! Não precisa partir pra ignorância! - ela diz, massageando onde ele a empurrou._

_- Eu só te empurrei com o cotovelo! Depois vem querer dizer que não é fresca... faça-me o favor! - Kimbly diz, rindo._

_- Depois você fica ofendido porque eu não te conto as coisas... mas chato do jeito que você é, nem merece ouvir também! - Riza diz, virando de costas para ele._

_- Ah, Rainha do Drama! Eu não vejo você fazendo esses dramas mexicanos com ninguém mais... por acaso você faz isso só comigo, é? - Kimbly diz, cutucando-a com o dedo indicador nas costas._

_Riza se vira, rindo._

_- Pára, isso faz cócegas! E, você devia saber, tem coisas que uma mulher faz com um homem só! Drama é uma dessas coisas. - Riza diz, olhando para Kimbly. _

_- Frescura de mulher, eu digo. Agora, me conta o que aconteceu no banho. - Kimbly diz._

_- Você não desiste nunca? - Riza diz, soltando um suspiro longo._

_- Nunca. E, pelo visto, você já tá pronta pra me contar. Você nem ficou vermelha dessa vez. - Kimbly diz. _

_- Ah, vai ver que eu tô, então! Mas já que você insiste tanto, eu conto. Mas é pra ficar entre nós! - Riza diz._

_- E eu repito: frescura de mulher. Tá achando que eu sou alguma amiguinha sua? O que vai ser da próxima vez? Guerra de travesseiros? - Kimbly diz, zombando._

_- Você é o mais próximo de uma melhor amiga que eu tenho aqui... - Riza diz, um pouco envergonhada. Kimbly pisca algumas vezes, e se senta, um pouco vermelho._

_- Dá pra ver que você nunca teve muitos amigos, então... - ele diz._

_- Você também! E não precisa ficar ofendido por eu ter te chamado de "amiga"! - Riza diz, achando que ele havia se sentado e soado rude por ter ficado bravo com ela. Se ela soubesse o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro do rapaz... ser considerado o "melhor amigo" por alguém era novidade para ele. _

_- Tanto faz. Agora, diz logo o que houve, Riza... - Kimbly diz. Riza se senta também, e ajeita os cabelos._

_- Tá bom... lá vai! - ela diz, tomando fôlego, e começa a contar o que houve no banho._

_Quando ela chega na parte do estrangulamento, Kimbly cobre o rosto com as mãos. Até agora ele apenas riu, e muito. Riza até teve que parar de contar algumas vezes,esperando ele tomar o fôlego para continuar a história. Nada adiantou ameaçar não terminar a história, Kimbly estava rindo mais do que em toda a sua vida._

_No entanto, quando Riza chega na parte da "mão-boba", Zolf fica sério. Muito sério. _

_- Você tá me dizendo... que o Mustang... pôs a mão nos seus... seus... - Kimbly engasga, o rosto pálido. É a vez de Riza cobrir o rosto, envergonhada._

_- É, ele pôs! Não me faça repetir, Zolf! - ela diz, a voz um pouco abafada, já que ela estava com as mãos no rosto. _

_- Eu vou arrebentar a cara daquele desgraçado... - Kimbly diz, cerrando os punhos._

_- Não vai, não! - Riza diz, segurando ele pelo braço - Se ele não tivesse feito isso, provavelmente eu teria asfixiado ele até a morte!_

_- É o que ele merece! - Kimbly diz, nervoso. Riza pisca algumas vezes, surpresa._

_- Por mais que eu ache uma gracinha você com esse ciúme todo, eu vou te nocautear se você insistir em ir atrás do Mustang pra matar ele! - Riza diz, um misto de seriedade e divertimento na voz dela. Kimbly fica um pouco vermelho, e finge uma tosse leve._

_Riza sorri mais ao ver que Kimbly fica sem ação, e ela o abraça ternamente, rindo._

_- Hey, hey! Pára com isso! - ele diz, completamente vermelho, balançando os braços, sem saber o que fazer._

_- Obrigada por se preocupar, Zolf. E você fica uma gracinha vermelhinho desse jeito! - Riza diz, rindo bastante. Zolf gira os olhos._

_- Sua maldita! - ele diz, e finalmente apóia uma das mãos na cintura dela._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_- NÃO É PRA RIR! - Roy berra, completamente vermelho. Lá estavam ele e Hughes, no dormitório, aproveitando que nenhum dos outros companheiros estavam presentes, para pôr a conversa em dia. Não que Roy quisesse contar o ocorrido, mas Hughes é um jovem rapaz muito persistente, que conhece maneiras de fazê-lo abrir o bico._

_Nesse instante, Roy havia terminado o relato completo do que houve, e Hughes estava rolando no chão de tanto rir. Roy bufou._

_- Eu nunca mais te conto nada. - o moreno disse, sério e constrangido. _

_Hughes ainda demorou mais uns minutos para parar um pouco de rir e conseguir se levantar._

_- Desculpe, amigo... mas é que foi engraçado demaaaaaaais! - Hughes disse, enxugando as lágrimas._

_- Não foi. Foi trágico. Horrível. Traumatizante. Desastre total. Caos completo. Praticamente o Apocalipse. - Roy diz, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça e fechando os olhos._

_- Foi mesmo? - Hughes pergunta, limpando o óculos, sentado na cama. Roy ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes._

_- Foi... até a parte do estrangulamento... - Roy diz, subindo em sua cama, um pouco vermelho._

_Hughes se endireita e põe os óculos. Ele sorri, se levanta e olha para o amigo._

_- E depois do estrangulamento...? - ele pergunta, aquele sorriso sacana no rosto. Que, aumenta mais ainda ao notar a face de Roy mais vermelha ainda._

_- Depois... depois... foi interessante, digamos... - Roy diz, olhando para outra direção, as bochechas vermelhas._

_A mandíbula de Hughes atinge o chão, e seu óculos escorrega para a ponta de seu nariz. Aquilo era novo! Roy Mustang, o cara mais desinteressado por qualquer coisa que não fosse Alquimia, estava admitindo que tocar uma garota havia sido interessante! Seria esse o sinal para uma mudança? _

_- Você... achando algo que não tem nada a ver com Alquimia... interessante..! Isso sim é o Apocalipse! - Hughes diz, sorrindo e cutucando Roy._

_- Qual a grande novidade? Pensou que eu fosse gay, é? - Roy diz, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Hughes coça a nuca, um pouco embarassado._

_- Olha, isso já me passou pela cabeça... - Hughes admite, e sorri um pouco ao ouvir Roy engasgando._

_- O QUÊ? Eu, Roy Mustang, homossexual? Isso seria o Apocalipse, Maes! Isso e nada mais! - Roy diz, estupefato._

_- Desculpa, mas é que você nunca demonstrou interesse por garotas, ou coisa do tipo... você até destrata a maioria... pelo menos até onde vi a sua interação com mulheres, você sempre fica na defensiva, ou ignora... e, convenhamos, isso é um pouco estranho pra um rapaz saudável de dezoito anos.. - Hughes diz, balançando os ombros. _

_- Eu não fico na defensiva! E você nunca me viu interagindo com outra mulher que não fosse a minha mãe! - Roy diz, cruzando os braços e encarando o amigo. _

_- Você fica sim, até com a sua mãe. E é claro que eu já vi você interagindo com outra mulher! - Hughes diz, e cruza os braços também, imitando o amigo._

_- Ah é? Quem? - Roy diz, desafiador. _

_- Duh, falta de massa cinzenta! A Riza! Alô? - Hughes diz, e balança a cabeça, girando os olhos._

_- Essa não conta... - Roy diz, um pouco sem saber o que dizer. Como ele pôde esquecer justo ela? _

_- Não conta por quê? Ela é mulher sim... e você sabe disso MUITO bem, não é, Mister Apalpador? - Hughes diz, rindo. Roy fica vermelho._

_- Argh! Foi um equívoco! Um acidente! Eu não sou um Apalpador! - Roy diz, constrangido._

_- Não, só é tarado mesmo... e vai dizer que você não gostou! - Hughes diz._

_- É claro que não! - Roy diz, alterado._

_- Depois me pergunta porquê pensei que você fosse gay! E, é mentira Roy. As suas reações pós "touch" foram evidências concretas e irrefutáveis da sua masculinidade. Pode admitir que você gostou, camarada... - Hughes diz e abre um enorme sorriso._

_Roy fica em silêncio, pensando em algo para dizer. Se ele dissesse que detestou, além de estar mentindo, estaria afirmando que era gay. E, se ele admitisse que gostou, e muito, teria que aguentar Maes zombando e chamando-o de "pervertido" para o resto da vida. Bom, das duas uma, e a melhor opção é ser chamado de "pervertido"! Além do mais, Hughes sabe qual é a verdade, então nem adianta mentir._

_- Tá legal... eu gostei, foi bom, ótimo, maravilhoso, e eu espero fazer isso algum dia novamente. Satisfeito? - Roy diz, se largando na cama. Hughes ri._

_- Eu sabia que faria a escolha certa. - Hughes diz, e se deita na própria cama. _

_Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes._

_- Isso quer dizer que você gosta dela, né? - Hughes pergunta._

_- Não. Isso quer dizer que eu gosto de seios. Não dela. - Roy responde._

_- Por enquanto... - Hughes murmura, e fecha os olhos, sorrindo. _

_**Continua...**_

_**Desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo. **_

_**Inicialmente me atrasei por causa da faculdade, mas depois que entrei de férias, não consegui postar esse episódio..**_

_**Acho que o estava de mau comigo...**_

_**Mas, enfim... fazer o quê!**_

_**Uma coisa sobre o "casal" RizaxKimbly: apesar d'eu dizer que Riza e Kimbly são um casal, isso é meramente ilustrativo. Dá pra perceber que um envolvimento amoroso não rola entre esses dois... é pura amizade mesmo. Talvez um paixãozinha platônica por parte dele, e uma quedinha por parte dela, mas nada além disso. **_

_**Então, quer dizer que é um Royai? Vai saber... balança os ombros**_

_**Na verdade, a Riza não fica com ninguém. Isso eu deixo pro futuro. Essa é a época em que os sentimentos despertam, para adormecerem e surgirem novamente mais para frente... **_

_**Ah sim! Agradeço profundamente as meninas que deixaram reviews me dizendo o nome do quarteto! Muito obrigada! **_

_**Bom, é isso. **_

_**Aguardem o próximo capítulo!**_

_**Obrigada por lerem!**_

_**Abraços,**_

_**Bellatrice Black.**_


End file.
